


Sweet, Sweet Isolation

by KleoHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Cult, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealous, Kinky, Marriage, Masturbation, Menstruation, Multi, Peeping, Period Sex, Scars, Spying, Stalking, held against will, obsessive - Freeform, painful periods, possessive, power, struggle to conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: In which the remaining Avengers formed their own community after the events of Endgame, and you manage to get tangled up in it.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 421
Kudos: 969





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is the only Avenger who died in EG in this fic, everyone else is alive and well (ish).

Never had you seen so much snow in your life. 

Peering out of the window, you marvelled at the white sheets coming down and adding to the already thick piles that surrounded your truck. It was beautiful, that was for sure, but if you dawdled for much longer then it would likely also become lethal.

Pressing your foot a little harder on the gas, you tried to shake the cold that was creeping into your bones. The heating in your truck had given up a month ago, and now even the thick gloves on your hands couldn’t protect you from the frost, especially not the kind that came from a nameless mountain in Canada in the beginnings of winter.

Ah, the things we do for family.

Your eyes briefly left the road and flickered to the picture on your dashboard. You’d been adopted when you were a baby, and unfortunately the only member of the family you’d ever grown close to was your youngest sister, Rhea. 

She’d never seen you as anything other that her big sister, and your personalities complimented each other’s perfectly. It was a give and take relationship, one that you’d treasured. You’d even been planning on going to college together, until she up and left suddenly a few years back and hadn’t really been in contact since. 

Her blue eyes shone out from the picture and your heart ached. It had been too long since you’d last seen her; two years ago, in fact, on her nineteenth birthday. She was turning twenty two in a week and after much insistence on your part she’d finally given an address.

But now, as your card barely avoided tipping over a narrow edge, you wondered if she was pulling your leg.

Gritting your teeth, you slowed the car and took a deep breath. By far this was one of the most terrifying things you’d ever done; it even beat Hide ‘n Seek in the cellars when Bradly Rolf leapt out at you and scared you so bad that you were still scared of dark places at twenty four years old. 

The thought of all the black ice under the wheels was enough to have you consider turning around, so you quickly shook your head and dismissed it. How did Rhea even survive up here? The nearest market was miles back and there was no shopping centres within an hour’s drive. She’d better have a good explanation for this or you’d go apeshit.

All you could do was concentrate on the road, holding your breath every time the car slid back slightly and every time you passed a sharp corner. It all looked the same, just white nothing everywhere. A couple of times you could have sworn you saw the tops of trees poking out from the snow, but it terrified you to think of how deep it was so you didn’t. 

Pushing your glasses further up your nose, you realised how ridiculous you looked. You were on the edge of your seat, cheeks flushed red and the rest of your face pale, fingers so tight around the wheel that you were half convinced the jaws of life would have to pry them away. Squinting at the road, you shuffled gleefully in your seat when you saw what looked to be giant iron gates and an intercom box next to them.

You frowned. Rhea mentioned living in some kind of community, but this looked way beyond her budget.

You kicked the door open once you reached the box, hopping outside and almost immediately slipping. The windows had stopped function a few months back too and even the doors had their days. Tugging one glove off and wincing at the bite of the air, you pressed on the button repeatedly.

It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like forever before someone answered. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” a voice called out.

“Um, I’m here for Rhea Anmarry? I’m her sister.” you told the voice your own name, hoping that would be enough to get you in.

The voice repeated your name. “So you’re the favourite sister? Of course, come in.”

You blinked at the box for a few moments until the clanking of the gate prompted you to get back in your car. Favourite sister? You smiled at that. Perhaps Rhea had been missing you as much as you’d been missing her.

💍

The drive up to the community had you again questioning your sister. The buildings were a mixture of cabins and normal houses, and to say they seemed luxurious would be an understatement. There were cute street lamps everywhere and you were pretty sure you even saw a post box, though in total there couldn’t have been more than thirty houses. There were no cars either, though you saw several motorbikes parked about. When the hell could you ride a motorbike in this weather?

What kind of community was this?

As you continued driving, you came to a huge building that would probably be described as a town hall. You could see a few people milling about inside and your stomach rumbled at the smell of whatever was cooking, reminding you that you hadn’t eaten since this morning. 

Turning the key in the ignition, you sat there for a minute. Now what? The voice had told you to drive up to the Centre, and to wait a few minutes. 

Your eyes flickered between the doors and the picture on your dash. Anxiety was rising within you; you were naturally a social person but new people always threw you off and now you were in a village full of them. 

A stream of light from the doors cut off your train of thought, and all anxious thoughts flew down the drain when you saw who had opened them.

Rhea stood at the top of the steps, looking the same as she had the last time you’d seen her. Her hair was a little longer maybe, and she was wearing a dress (in this weather?) which she was not often inclined to do, but she was beaming that same smile that made your insides warm.

Scrambling out of the car, you laughed at the tears welling in your eyes. “Hey, Rhea.”

Her smile grew wider somehow, and she half-fell, half-ran down the steps. “Hey, stranger.” she returned, wrapping her arms around you.

For a moment the pair of you just stood there, taking each other in. To say you’d felt lost without her for the last few years was a wild understatement, and you thanked God that you were together again. 

“It’s been too long.” you whispered, tugging away from her.

“Mmm,” she hummed, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, honestly. There’s so much to explain, but I’ll tell you everything, I swear.”

“You should both come inside. I’m not sure what you were thinking, running out here like that.” the same voice from the intercom called out, and your eyes left Rhea.

What the fuck? 

You blinked stupidly at the slim figure standing in the door way. Her hip was cocked, giving her a confident appearance, and her hair had been cut like how she’d worn it before everything had gone to shit.

“Black Widow?” your voice sounded shaky to your own ears as you looked between the retired hero and your sister.

“Nice to meet you.” she called, gracefully floating down the steps.

Rhea looked almost sheepish as she examined your reaction. “Hey, I know this seems crazy but like I said, I’ll tell you everything. This is Natasha Romanoff, my wife.”

Wife?

_Wife?_

The word rang in your ears for a moment, not taking on any meaning as you looked between the two. Natasha was looking fondly at your sister, and she pulled her closer and slipped her arms around her.

“It’s too cold to run around like this. You know it.” Natasha spoke softly, and your sisters cheeks flushed.

You fringed, unable to shake the feeling you were watching something you shouldn’t be.

Finding out Rhea wasn’t straight didn’t surprise you. Hell, you’d been with your fair share of women and had found you preferred men and women equally. But finding out that in the two years since you’d last seen her, Rhea had gotten married to the Black Window? That was a bit of a shock.

“Congratulations,” you managed. “Maybe we should go inside. I think I need to be brought up to speed.”

Natasha smiled, the look sending a spike of nervousness through you. “I think you do.”

💍

Your stomach grumbled again as you walked inside, the scent of dinner being all too tempting. 

“You must be hungry,” Rhea shook her head, blonde curls bouncing, “knowing you, you haven’t eaten since this morning.”

You smiled weakly. “You know me too well.”

Natasha side eyed you, her arm still around your sister. “And you drove up here in that piece of crap? No offence.”

“Non taken.” as you walked in, you were once again gobsmacked from the luxury of it all. There were several chandeliers illuminating two rooms; one looked like a kitchen and the other a dining hall with several long tables. It reminded you a little of Hogwarts. “I’m surprised I made it, to be honest.”

Natasha and Rhea shared a look. “We have a mechanic that may be of use to you. He mostly works with bikes but he knows what he’s doing with cars too.”

Your cheeks heated and you averted your eyes, shoving your hands into damp jean pockets. “Ah, thanks, but I don’t really have the funds right now.”

Natasha smirked. “Free of charge.”

Your sister grinned up at her. “We insist. Honestly, I couldn’t stand to see you drive around in that thing. If I’d have known then we would’ve sent someone to come get you. Right, baby?”

Natasha stroked stray hairs from Rhea’s face before meeting your eyes. “Right. We want you to be as comfortable here as possible; it’s what we’re all about.”

You wanted to ask who ‘we’ was, but you doubted you would get an answer so you refrained. You followed Rhea and Natasha to one of the tables before taking a seat next to your sister and glancing around.

You felt as if you were being watched, and every time you turned you were greeted by smiling faces. You frowned as you looked at a group of ten or so women; they were all pregnant. 

“Wow, looks like you’ll be having a baby boom soon,” you spoke, grinning a little.

Natasha laughed, smoothing a hand across Rhea’s arm. “Yeah, I guess you could say first batch. There’s a few pre-schoolers around but I’ve not seen a baby in years.”

“It’ll make for nice change.” you sister’s voice was dreamy.

“What about you? Do you want kids?” Natasha directed the question at you, and you blanked for a moment. It was quite a personal question for someone you’d known for less than an hour.

“Not really,” your brows furrowed, “I love them but I get enough of them as it is.”

Confusion flickered across her face before your sister answered, “She works at a nursery, babies to pre-schoolers. The kids love her, you should see the way they are around her.”

You smiled sadly at the thought of your kids; this was the first time off you’d had in years, and you’d only been able to bring yourself to take five days. 

A tap on your shoulder had you turning around, and before you could speak, a middle aged woman was pressing a warm cup of tea into your hands.

“Here,” she smiled, the kind that made you smile back, “you must be freezing. Welcome.”

“Oh, thank you.” you were impressed. Your sister had really picked a place to settle down. Top security, kind people, luxury. You almost wanted to stay for longer. 

The woman patted your shoulder before ambling off to another group of women who waved at you when they saw you looking. There was a few men amongst them, arms around their pregnant wives, smiles on their faces.

It was very domestic.

“So, I hate to bring this up but there’s no real way to do it,” Natasha’s voice had taken a serious note that had your attention instantly, “as you probably know, I am a former Avenger.”

You arched a brow. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Natasha ignored you, “This is a place for former Avengers, agents and their families. The location is highly protected, which is why we couldn’t allow your sister to see you for a few years. We get supplies dropped in by helicopter whenever possible. Once you’re here, you don’t leave.”

“Almost never,” your sister amended, fidgeting slightly, “you’re the exception.”

Natasha nodded, though she looked as if she wanted to say more.

“Thank you, really. No one will know about this place, I swear it.” you nodded solemnly, knowing that you were telling the truth. The only person you’d tell would be Rhea, and she was here anyway. Not to mention, it’d be a hot day in hell before you betrayed any Avengers, former or not.

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone began shuffling to their seats. You were surprised to see that the dinner had been bought out at some point, and your stomach cramped painfully when you caught sight of the roast potatoes and gravy right in front of you. 

The woman from before came and sat beside you, her presence strangely relaxing. “It’s nice to meet you; we don’t get newcomers around here. I’m Yana, I’m married to a previous SHIELD agent.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” you shook her hand, unsurprised at the welcoming feel of it. People like Yana made socialising a lot easier, and you were more than thankful for it.

The room went quiet as the sound of a spoon on a glass rang out. A toast? 

Your eyes swivelled in the direction of the noise, and your jaw almost dropped.

Despite the long hair, unruly beard and casual clothes, Steven Roger’s tall build was unmistakable. And, if you were to trust your history lessons, that was James Barnes standing right next to him.

They were a complete contrast to one another. Dark and light, ying and yang. It was almost comical to look at them, though the bulging muscles and handsome faces killed any laughter building in your throat. 

When Steve’s eyes met yours, it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out. “I would like to say a brief welcome to our visitor.” when he said your name, you were almost positive your heart skipped a beat.

James caught your eye and nodded, a small smirk pulling up his lips. You blushed, eyes fixating on your lap as everyone said ‘welcome’ and your sister patted your back in an attempt to comfort you.

“Um,” you coughed, clearing your throat, “thank you for having me, honestly. It means a lot to me to be able to see my sister, so thank you.”

Steve’s eyes widened as you spoke, and you blushed harder under his heavy gaze. You’d known he was retired, but seeing him and James here was crazy. It was like meeting a film star in real life.

“Well,” he continued, his gaze never leaving yours, “we are grateful to have you here. Please, everyone, enjoy your meal.”

All at once everyone dove in, and you almost laughed at the familial scene. Younger kids arguing over fried chicken, someone complaining that someone else had used all the gravy. It was like one huge family, and you were happy that your sister was part of it.

Rhea’s hand made it’s way to yours, and she squeezed tight. She whispered, “I am really happy you’re here.”

“Yeah,” you beamed, “so am I.”


	2. Chapter Two

Dinner was a pleasant affair; the food was delicious and everyone was so friendly you almost felt as if you’d known them for years. 

The only thing that put you off was the two pairs of eyes that were staring a hole in the side of your head the entire time. Steve had seemed friendly enough but maybe he wasn’t so keen on the idea of you intruding, and lord knows what was going on in the head of the enigma that was James Barnes.

Working with children had given you a good set of skills when it came to reading body language and understanding someone without verbal communication, but getting a read on either of them was verging on impossible. They had been chatting amiably with those who sat near them but their eyes had been on you the whole time and by the end of the meal you were thinking that maybe it would be best if you only stayed a day or two instead of five.

You dumped your bags on the by the door as you entered your room. Natasha and Rhea had shown you to a cabin specifically for guests (though you doubted they ever got many) and had given you a set of keys. 

“It’s your for as long as you stay here,” Rhea had been almost buzzing with excitement and it had been enough to bring a tired smile to your own face.

“Get some rest,” Natasha had instructed, the Black Window authority peeking out, “you’ll need it.”

You frowned as you thought over her words, kicking your shoes off and leaving them by the bed. Maybe you would be helping out a little; you didn’t mind, it was just unexpected.

The set up of your cabin was similar to that of the Centre. It was a bungalow and every room was visible from all angles. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a room with a TV and sofa in. Your bed sat in the middle of it all on a sort of raised platform; unusual but you liked it. 

You turned in circles as you looked around. There really was nowhere to hide, which you could appreciate considering you always felt slightly uneasy in new environments. 

You had walked here with Natasha and Rhea, it had been a mere three minute walk from the Centre and the couple lived only five doors down. 

“If you need anything then give us a shout,” Rhea had squeezed your hands in hers as she’d looked nervously at Natasha, “but if there’s an emergency then Steve and Bucky live across the road.”

“She’ll be fine,” Natasha had soothed your sister, rubbing her hands up and down Rhea’s arms.

“Wait,” you hated to be nosy, but you couldn’t help yourself, “are Steve and James...together?”

Natasha had laughed, the sound echoing around the otherwise empty streets. “Who knows with those two.”

“They’re never publicly affection,” Rhea’s brows furrowed, “but I’ve never really spoken to Bucky. Steve is super friendly if you get the chance to talk to him.”

You laughed as you thought about it. A chance to talk to Captain America? God, you were far too nervous for that, no matter how friendly he was. Not to mention that you weren’t sure if he wanted you here.

Those two would probably be the last ones you’d ask for help.

💍

Getting into the steaming bath had you practically falling in love with the thing. It was more fitted to three or four people than one but hey, you weren’t gonna complain.

The hot water chased away the last of your chills as you rested you head on the edge of the bath, eyelids heavy with fatigue. It was only just past ten but it was probably best if you got off to bed soon if you wanted to get up before twelve tomorrow.

Your thoughts soon lead to your sister, as they usually did, and you relaxed knowing that she was close. You would have to send a text to your parents and older sister and brother soon; you were the only one Rhea had kept in contact with and they weren’t pleased about it.

 _’At least she’s happy,’_ you thought to yourself. You didn’t know much about the Black Widow but she had looked content with your sister, too. 

In fact, Rhea was even more...outgoing, if you compared her to when you’d last seen her. She’d always been a sweet girl but she really seemed to have gotten comfortable; long hair down, no makeup, dresses, a smile on her face. Was that what people became like when they found ‘the One’? 

Running a sponge down your legs, you considered your own life. The last boyfriend you had had was years ago, though the last time you’d had sex had been a few months ago. 

Your relationship with sex was an odd one. Masturbation was a regular in your life; no one got you off better than yourself. And that was the problem. Even with woman something had seemed...missing? It was cheesy and you often avoided thinking about it for that reason. 

Blue eyes and strong hands flashed in your mind’s eye the longer you thought about it.

Swallowing hard, you tried to ignore the goosebumps forming rapidly on your skin despite the warm water. 

“C’mon,” you chastised yourself, “two handsome men and you act like this?”

Your nipples hardened in response.

“Fuck,” you voice echoed around the bathroom. Arousal was surging within you and even as you tried you knew you couldn’t resist it.

With a sigh, you gave in. You allowed your wet hands to cup your breasts, squeezing once before your fingers softly caressed your nipples, your body throbbing in anticipation. 

Tilting your head back against the bath, you dragged blunt fingernails over the rosy tips, a shaky gasp falling from your lips. Your nipples were entirely too sensitive and you couldn’t often stand to touch them, but tonight you weren’t imagining yourself. 

Blue eyes and golden hair flashed across your mind as you pinched, hard. 

James was probably rough.

One hand left your breast and snaked down you stomach to the tops of your thigh, stroking softly as you parted your legs. You were still for a moment, trailing careful fingertips over your inner thighs, bringing yourself closer and closer to desperation. 

_Yes,_ you thought to yourself, _James would hold me down as Steve teases me, force me to take what they want to give._

Finally you allowed your fingertips to dip lower, ignoring your entrance and going straight for your clit. Penetration had always been mediocre to you. You had yet to orgasm from that alone, and you wondered if you even could.

As your finger made contact with your clit, your back arched instinctively, sending water drops splashing onto the floor as you succumbed. You rubbed fast circles on your clit, cupping your breasts with the other hand, occasionally dipping down to your entrance to gather more wetness.

It didn’t take you long to cum, and when you did it was to the thought of bulging muscles and stormy eyes.

Your legs were shaky as you got out of the bath, though your pussy was still clenching and you knew you could probably bring yourself to orgasm a few more times. You reminded yourself of your bedtime and ignoring the pulsing arousal, instead towelling yourself off and slipping into a tank top and boxers.

The bedsheets were as soft as you had imagined, and you could have almost slept the minute your head hit the pillow. Wriggling gleefully into the duvet, arranging the pillows just how you liked, you thought back on the last time you’d been that happy.

Nothing came to mind.

💍

Waking up in the middle of the night was an uncommon occurrence for you, so when your eyes snapped open at 1:35, you knew something was wrong. 

You lay there, trying to keep your breathing even, as you listened. Nothing stood out; could could hear the clock ticking and the sound of the radiators gently humming, but nothing out of place. 

Before you had gone to bed, you’d drawn all the sheer white covers over the widow but had left the actual curtains open. Sleeping in the dark had always made you kind of uneasy, in fact, you had slept with a night light until you had turned sixteen and your mother made you throw it out.

But when a black shadow cut off the moonlight streaming through the kitchen window, you really, _really_ wished you had closed them anyway.

You sat up with an ear-splitting shriek, yanking the duvet covers to your chest. You closed your eyes in an attempt to calm yourself, unwilling to look in case whatever was in the window was already looking at you.

Your heart was pounding as your eyes watered. You would likely feel pathetic about this later, but right then it was the most terrified you had felt in years.

It took you another minute to realise that the pounding wasn’t just your heart; someone was at the door. 

Someone called your name before shouting through the door, “Doll, are you okay? We’re coming in!”

Before you could reply, the door was being flung open and two figures came storming into the cabin, their body language on edge and ready for a fight. 

Steve and James?

“What’s wrong?” Steve dove straight in, firing questions at you. “Did something happen? Shit, Buck, she’s shaking.”

“Something was at the window,” you stumbled over your words, finally allowing yourself to look at said window. Nothing. “Something woke me up and then a shadow passed by, I swear.”

“We believe you,” Steve’s expression was grim as he took in your trembling form. “Buck, stay here. I’m gonna go have a look.”

You almost stopped him before you remembered he was literally Captain America. 

He stormed out of the cabin, heading straight round for the window you had pointed at. James stood awkwardly where Steve had left him, blue eyes snapping between the door and you.

“Did I wake you up?” you finally spoke, unable to stand the stifling silence. “I’m so sorry, honestly. Sometimes I think being around kids is not so good for me; seems I pick up more from them than they do from me.”

James chuckled at that, his posture relaxing considerably. To your surprise he began striding towards you, his metal arm glinting in the moonlight as he passed a window. He perched himself on the edge of your bed, his leg brushing against yours.

“I’m Bucky,” he tilted his head, taking you in. “I didn’t have the chance to speak to you at dinner.”

You introduced yourself before continuing, “Listen, I get the vibe that this isn’t the kinda place that has a lot of visitors, so I just want to say thank you. I understand why this needs to be such a secret.”

Bucky nodded, eyes glancing around the apartment before snapping back to you. “Believe it or not, you’re one of the quickest entries we’ve allowed since we’ve been here. Usually the decision process to let someone in takes four or so years.”

Your eyes widened as you relaxed back into the pillows, interest piqued. “Wow, that’s a really long time. How come?”

“Hydra,” Bucky‘s tone was hard, “you’d be surprised at how deep they can wiggle themselves.”

You didn’t reply to that, taken aback at the seriousness of the situation. That was the life your sister would be living now, even if Natasha was retired. It was...scary.

“You should get to sleep.” Bucky said, and when you opened your mouth to argue he laid his flesh hand on your shoulder and pushed back until you were laying as you had before.

You blinked, taken off guard at his forward behaviour. Earlier he’d been eyeing you like a dog would a cat, and now he was touching you? If it was any other man you would have slapped him six ways to Sunday, but the glint in Bucky’s eyes told you that arguing would probably get you nowhere.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ll leave in a minute, when Steve’s back, and we’ll lock the door. We’re light sleepers in case you haven’t figured it out.”

You laughed at that. You must have screamed quite loud for them to have heard it across the street, but it made you feel a little better if they were light sleepers.

Bucky was humming as you closed your eyes, something unfamiliar but comforting all the same. It was unusual for you to be able to sleep with another person in the room (sleepovers had been a no-go growing up) but you soon found yourself drifting off with ease.

Right before you really slipped off, you heard the door open and the heavy feet of Steve coming in the room.

“Nothing.” he said.

“Obviously.” Bucky snorted, and you were too tired to question it.

“Shut up,” Steve’s voice got closer to the bed. “Is she asleep?”

“Mmm,” was Bucky’s reply. “She went off quite nicely.” 

Fingers dusted across your forehead, but you were too tired to care and come morning you probably wouldn’t even remember.


	3. Chapter Three

Last night was only a vague memory, and as you stood and looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror you wondered if it had even happened at all.

Because if it had, then you probably had some apologising to do.

It also seemed as if you’d misjudged the pair of them, though you wouldn’t tell them that. Bucky had been gentler, and you blushed when you thought of him staying till you slept. God, it was so pathetic. You were twenty four years old and you had acted as if you were five.

After washing, you threw together an outfit that consisted of sweatpants (jeans in the cold were hell) and a form fitting black t-shirt. You planned on bulking up with your coat, hat, gloves and snow boots too. This mountain weather was whooping your ass.

The more you thought about last night, the more you concluded that it must have been an animal. In a tight knit community such as this, there was no way anyone could get away with that and no reason why they would try anyway.

You stomped your heavy boots onto your feet and grabbed the keys, pausing once you reached the door. Your eyes scanned the cabin. As you’d thought earlier, there really was nowhere to hide. 

Shaking your head, you opened the door and braced yourself for the icy wind. Paranoia was really starting to get to you.

💍

Breakfast was much quieter than dinner. It seemed to run between 7-9 o’clock so there was people constantly dipping in and out of the room.

You kept to yourself, people watching as you are your scrambled eggs and toast. Rhea had yet to show up and it had somehow felt too intrusive to go and knock on the door, so you’d come to the Centre to wait for her. But as another half an hour passed, you wondered if that had been a good idea.

“You look lonely.”

You jumped at the voice, dropping your toast onto your plate. Bucky was standing behind you, and you briefly wondered how he’d been able to sneak up on you like that.

You cleared your throat and wiped your mouth before speaking, “I guess I am. I didn’t want to bother Rhea or Natasha, so I figured I’d just wait for them.” 

Bucky slid into the seat next to you, grabbing a plate for himself and heaping it with food. “Even after last night?”

You looked down, chewing quietly on your toast. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. I do appreciate you and Steve, though.”

“Seemed like a big deal last night,” Bucky’s voice was light but you could tell he wasn’t going to lay off. “If something upsets you or scares you that badly then you need to tell someone.”

You glanced up and blanched when you realised almost everyone was looking at you and Bucky. Once they saw you looking, everyone seemed to suddenly be interested in their breakfast. 

Hoping to change the subject, you said, “Is there a reason for all the staring? Pretty sure these guys should be used to you by now.”

Bucky’s lips twitched as he ate a mouthful of bacon. “I guess you might say I’m not as sociable as Steve.”

“Ah,” you teased, “an introvert. Well, in that case, I am honoured by your presence.”

Bucky let out a quiet laugh at that, warm blue eyes flirting over your face before looking down. You felt a twinge of guilt when you thought of how you had misjudged him; turns out Bucky Barnes is a total sweetheart.

“You two bonding or something?” Natasha’s voice was playful but it earned her a glare from Bucky nonetheless. 

You smiled when Rhea sat down in front of you, looking as if she’d just dragged herself from bed. Your smile faded when you noticed Bucky’s expression was now serious as he shovelled his breakfast into his mouth as quick as possible. 

Before you could say anything else, Bucky had polished off his breakfast and grunted a goodbye before striding away from the table.

You blinked. “What was that all about?”

“He’s uncomfortable around people,” Natasha shrugged, pushing a plate of food towards Rhea. “I’m surprised he came and sat with you. Did something happen?”

You flinched at that, but played it off as a cough and beamed at the couple across from you.

“No, nothing.”

💍

Rhea and Natasha ran off after breakfast, claiming they had some errands to run and would be back shortly after lunch. You felt a little hurt; the whole reason you’d come here in the first place was to spend time with your sister and it was almost like she was avoiding you.

Chucking your keys on the counter, you wiggled out of your coat and stomped the snow off your boots, leaving a small pile of snow and ice on the doormat. 

Now what?

You eyed the TV with disinterest, slumping on the edge of the bed and fiddling with the remote. What was there to do around here? 

A knock on the door drew your attention from the TV, and you answered it embarrassingly quickly.

“Oh,” your surprise was clear on your face as you looked at Steve and Bucky, “is there something you need?”

“Actually, we were hoping we could help you out.” Steve grinned, his teeth white and perfectly straight. “We saw Natasha and Rhea earlier and figured you might be a little bored.”

You chuckled looking between the two men with growing fondness. “You’ve hit the nail on the head with that one. I just feel a little...lost.”

Steve and Bucky pushed past you, hanging up their costs abs leaving their wet shoes on the door mat with yours. Again, you were surprised at the forwardness, but given last night you were more than grateful for the company.

“Wow,” you teased, shutting the door, “you must be the most dedicated members of the welcome committee.”

An hour later, you found yourself sprawled out on the floor playing Monopoly with the worst losers you had ever met.

“Steve!” you cried, slapping his hand away from the board. “If you’re gonna cheat then you should at least be subtle about it.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve rubbed the back of his hand, “that’ll teach me not to mess with you.”

You giggled, the sound way too girlish for your liking, and you barely stopped yourself from slapping a hand over your mouth. 

‘Get a grip,’ you thought to yourself, ‘in another day or two I’ll be leaving.’

As if he’d read your thought, Bucky spoke up, “So, Doll, how long are you here for?”

You rolled the dice and moved your piece before replying, “Shit, how much do I need to give you? Oh, um, another two days or so?”

“Is that all?” Bucky collected $200 from you before moving his own piece. “You should stay for longer.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you might have to.” Steve spoke up, watching you carefully.

You scrambled up, eyes wide with confusion. “What? What do you mean?”

Steve spoke slowly, “Remember your truck? Ron took one look at it and said it’s gonna be at least five days before he can fix the problems.”

You waved your hands in the air, dismissing it. “Oh, I don’t mind if it doesn’t get fixed; I felt bad not paying anyway. I’ll just drive it as it is.”

Steve shook his head, sharing a look with Bucky that you couldn’t quite read. “Doll, what kind of men would we be if we let you drive that pile of crap around? I’m still surprised you made it up here.”

Bucky nodded along, playing with the dice in his hands. “He’s right. Sorry to say, but you’re not going anywhere.”

Your shoulders slumped at the looks on their faces. It was like last night; arguing was probably gonna get you nowhere, but it was worth a try. 

“I-I can’t get the time off.” you stammered, wringing your hands. In truth, you had accumulated enough time off to have a month’s paid leave, but you would miss the kids too much and saving was important to you.

“Financial problems?” Bucky frowned. “Doesn’t anyone help you out? Your family? A boyfriend?”

“I don’t get along with the rest of the family,” you cringed slightly, feeling as if you were airing out all your dirty laundry, “and romance is not high on the list of priorities.”

“Why not?”

“Why don’t I get along with my family? I-“

Bucky cut in, “No, why don’t you want a man?”

You shrugged at that. “I guess I just don’t really have the time to be messed around.”

“I remember when all women used to care about was getting a man,” Bucky laughed, sharing another incomprehensible look with Steve.

You frowned. His tone was cocky, confident. It also gave you the feeling that you were missing out on some private joke or something.

“Well,” you squared your shoulders, looking down at the board, “things have changed since then.”

Steve hummed, tilting his head and looking you in the eyes. “Mmm. It seems they have.”

💍

The game was a little more tense after than, and not as fun. You felt as if we were missing something, and you didn’t like it.

Eventually you packed up the game. It was only eleven thirty so there was still a bit of time left before Rhea came back from whatever she was doing.

“Listen, Doll, Bucky and I had a talk after what happened last night.” Steve’s tone was serious and left no space for arguments.

“I’m sure it was nothing,” you hurriedly said, the embarrassment from your actions the night before still lingering.

“But just in case,” Steve ignored you, fixing you with a stern look, “we would like to stay here with you. Or you stay with us. Whichever one is most comfortable, but you have to choose.”

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Okay, yeah, the guy was a retired hero but you’d known him for less than twenty four hours and now he wanted to stay with you? That was hardly appropriate.

“Before you answer, think about it,” Bucky said, “you were so scared last night. Do you think you would have been able to go back to sleep if it wasn’t for me and Steve?”

It...did make sense. And no matter what you said, there was still fear lingering within you, and sleeping alone wasn’t sitting quiet right with you.

However, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to stay with two guys who you’d masturbated over.

“Doll? You chosen yet?”

You cleared your throat, fighting the blush rising on your cheeks. “Ah-sure. I’ll stay at yours.”

Again, there was a look shared between the two of them, and you wondered what it meant.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing this and I’m grateful for all the support so far, enjoy! x

Your sister popped round just after lunch, shortly after Steve and Bucky had left. There was something strange in the air; it made you feel like something was coming.

“I heard Steve and Bucky came round,” Rhea slyly asked, shooting you a look. “What’s all that about?”

You kicked the tip of your boot into the snow, shrugging. The two of you had decided to go on a walk, and you’d taken it as an opportunity to get to know your way around.

“They’re just being friendly, I guess.” you brushed it off, avoiding eye contact.

“That’s how it started with me and Natasha.” Rhea had this dreamy look on her face and you wanted to snap your fingers in front of her face.

“Actually,” you slowly said, “how did you even meet Natasha?”

“Oh, remember Ellen? From high school? Well, I was quite close to her and when she got married to one of the ex-agents, I went through the same process you did to see her.”

The similarity was slightly eerie, not romantic, and you shivered, glancing around the streets. They were empty other than a couple strolling a few hundred feet ahead of you.

“What,” you laughed, “so, like, you were recruited?”

When Rhea didn’t laugh back, you turned to look at her. She looked almost startled, her lips twitching as they did when she was nervous, and you thought she looked rather pale.

“Ha,” she wheezed a laugh, shaking her head, “no, meeting Natasha was pure luck. Luck that I’ll be eternally grateful for.”

You were quiet for a bit after that, not sure how to break the tense silence that had descended over the conversation.

The scenery soon distracted you. Blue skies, white mountain peaks and no pollution. It was unusual for the beginning of winter, and you took it as a small blessing.

“So,” you cleared your throat, “how long has this place even existed?”

Rhea frowned before answering, “Uh, seven or so years? They started construction a year after everyone came back, and within a few months it was all ready to go. Or, at least that’s what Natasha told me.”

“Do you ever leave? You know, to go shopping or something?”

“No,” Rhea’s tone was cheery but she looked almost panicked, “we don’t have to. This isn’t a normal place, you know. It’s a lot...safer, than the real world. It gives everyone a chance to live a normal life and experience what they normally wouldn’t be able to. Reading books, relaxing, falling in love, starting a family. Why would I want to leave?”

You chuckled, trying to break some of the rapidly boiling tension, and joked, “You don’t want to leave or they won’t let you?”

Rhea jolted to a sudden stop, and your eyebrows furrowed as you turned to look at her. She was definitely pale, even her lips were white, and her eyes were wide and frantic. It reminded you of the time your mother had been questioning her on the weed she’d found in Rhea’s room; she was holding something back.

“What?” her voice was high. “Why - why would you say something like that? I love it here. I love Natasha.”

You were at a loss for words. You were half convinced that she was having a mini breakdown, only you had no idea what had caused it. Scanning the street, you looked for another person. The couple from earlier was gone and you had no idea how to help your sister.

All of a sudden she seemed to right herself, taking in a deep breath and shaking her head. Within a matter of seconds there was a plastic grin on her face, and she was shaking her hands at you.

“You’re so silly,” she chastised, “I think we should go back now. You’ll have a couple of hours by yourself before you need to head for Steve and Bucky’s.”

You were so taken aback by the whole situation that you didn’t even question how she knew that you were sleeping at Steve and Bucky’s house.

💍

True to her word, you were able to sit around and watch TV for just over two hours before you started thinking about leaving.

You packed a small bag consisting of a large T-shirt that went past your knees and some shorts, along with your toothbrush and moisturiser. 

Dinner last night had been around seven, and it was past five now so you hurriedly slid your boots on and wrapped yourself in your coat, zipping it all the way up until it rested on the bottom of your chin.

You left the house and locked the door behind you. It was pretty obvious which cabin belonged to Steve and Bucky; it was much larger than every other one and there was a shield painted on the door. Cute.

You jogged across the street, unsurprised to see it empty. What did people even do around here? Shaking the thought from your head, your hand paused just above the door bell.

You stood there for a second, unblinking. You felt unusually nervous, and a dark, foreboding sensation came over you the longer you stood there. It was so strange, you felt as if someone was right behind you and breathing down your neck.

Before you could even think about ringing the bell, the door was wretched open and revealed a smug-looking Steve.

“Something wrong, Doll?” he crossed his bulging arms and leaned against the door frame. “I saw you out the window; you’ve been standing there for a while.”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times before responding, “Ah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous, I guess. Believe it or not, I don’t often make a habit of sleeping round gorgeous men’s houses.”

Before your brain could catch up with you mouth, Steve grinned and scratched the back of his neck, looking somewhat bashful.

“You think we’re gorgeous? That’s good to know.”

You closed your eyes, unable to fight the cringe rising within. “Can we just forget about that? Please?”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, ushering you inside and taking your back. As you passed him, he leaned down until you could feel his breath on your ear. “And for the record, the feeling is mutual.”

You were sure your jaw dropped, but Steve was busy locking the door. Had he seriously just said that? Your insides pulsed and you reprimanded yourself; now was definitely not the time for that.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice came from the back of the house and you saw his shadow heading your way. “Is that her?”

“Sure is,” Steve’s hand was hot on your back as he gently pushed you forward. 

You gaped openly at everything as you went by. It was really perfect; not too much, but not boring either. It wasn’t a bungalow, you could see a set of stairs leading up and you had the childish urge to run and explore. This place really was heaven.

“Wait, are you guys cooking?” you asked. Bucky was stood in front of a stove, stirring something in a saucepan that smelt _divine._ “I thought everyone ate dinner in the Centre?”

Bucky shrugged, turning away from the saucepan and turning the heat down. “We like to get a little quiet time for dinner occasionally. They won’t miss us.”

“Oh.” you dumbly said, switching your weight from one foot to another. You were one step away from twiddling your thumbs, and your insides were ready to combust under the heavy stares of the two most attractive men you had ever seen.

“You don’t wanna spend a little two on one time with us?” Steve teased, and you wondered if he intentionally used the innuendo. 

“No, no, I was just wondering.” you chuckled. “You guys know I’m new to things around here.”

“Not for long.” Steve reassured you, though you couldn’t help but feel like there was some deeper meaning you weren’t catching on to.

You clapped your hands together, desperate to shake the weird mood that had come over you. “So, is there anything I can do to help with dinner?”

“You could taste test for me,” Bucky suggested, retrieving a spoon from a draw and dipping it in the pot. “It’s chilli con carne. Warms you up in the cold.”

“Smells amazing,” you said, walking over to him. 

When you attempted to take the spoon from Bucky’s hand, he pulled it back and tutted.

“Ah, ah. Allow me to do the honours.”

You thought about it for a moment. Having a grown man feed you was not on your To-Do List, but the food smelled good and you didn’t want to cause a scene or turn your nose up at their generosity.

Hesitantly you opened your mouth, and Bucky was quick to put the spoon in. It was as delicious as it smelled, and you hummed in pleasure. It almost looked like Bucky was looking at your lips as he pulled the spoon from your mouth, but you were sure it was a trick of the light.

“You like it?” Bucky gave a lopsided grin when you nodded enthusiastically. “Good girl.”

It was really hard to ignore the lust that curled around your insides when he called you that.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe right now!! Comment what you think, I really appreciate everything ♥️

Bucky’s cooking truly was amazing, and you could t stop the little appreciative noises as you ate your food.

“You’re gonna need to tell me what you used, Bucky.” you spoke between mouthfuls.

Steve was eating with the same enthusiasm, and he grinned at the bashful look on Bucky’s face. Their plates were piled far higher than yours but looking at the size of them, you understood why.

“Nothin’ special, Doll,” his eyes flickered to yours, conveying a surprising amount of warmth, “ ‘m just passionate about cooking.”

“Bucky helps out a lot at the Centre,” Steve told you, “that is, when he can stomach being with so many people.”

You nodded, enjoying the relaxed environment. Perhaps the you could consider yourself friends with them; quite the unexpected event. 

“Something wrong, Doll?” Steve’s voice pulled you from your thoughts and you shook your head, offering an awkward laugh.

“I’ve seen you guys more than my sister. I don’t mind, it’s just not what I thought.” you confessed, suddenly put off of your food. 

You hadn’t wanted to say it outloud; it felt selfish and ungrateful. But you had thought Rhea would have wanted to spend more time with you, given that it had been a handful of years since she’d last seen you.

The clock ticked on the wall, and you glanced up from the table to see Steve and Bucky sharing one of those looks again.

“That’s probably not Rhea’s fault,” Steve slowly chewed, reaching across the table to cup your hand in his, “Around here, people tend to be inseparable and I hate to say it but Natasha might not trust you yet.”

It stung, and you felt a spike of anger along with it. Rhea was your sister, had been your sister for far longer than she had been Natasha’s wife. It wasn’t right for Natasha to just hog all of her attention, especially when you had plans to leave soon.

However, there was Natasha’s past to take into account. 

“I get it,” you sighed, enjoying the warmth from Steve’s hand, “I don’t want to disrupt the stability in Natasha’s life but eventually she’ll have to learn to trust her wife’s sister.”

“She will. You have all the time in the world to talk to her.” Bucky shrugged, picking nonchalantly at his food.

“Not really. As soon as my car is fixed I’m gonna have to hit the road.”

Neither of them said anything at that, and you were glad because quite frankly you didn’t want the argument. 

“They’re thinking of adopting.” Bucky suddenly said.

“Natasha and Rhea? God, really?” again your pride was pricked. Why wasn’t your sister telling you these things? 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, seemingly oblivious to your inner struggle. “Be nice to have a few more little ones running around.”

“Well, by the looks of it there’s plenty on the way.” you referred to the horde of pregnant women the night before. 

Steve swallowed hard, hard enough for you to notice. “I don’t think there’s such a thing as too many kids. In my day there was at least four to a house; very uncommon to have a single child.”

You, who worked in a nursery and regularly taught preschoolers, thought different. More than eight kids in a class ran you ragged, and it was a hard job on the best of days.

“What about you?” Bucky jerked his chin in your direction. He’d finished his meal and grabbed Steve’s plate too. “How many kids will you have?”

“None, if I can help it.” you laughed but caught the stunned looks on Bucky and Steve’s faces. “I mean, I’m practically a parent already for five days of the week, and that gives me my fill of kids.”

There was a thick silence for a minute, and you wondered what secret conversation Steve and Bucky we’re having. They were so well tuned to one another that it verged on spooky.

“Still, you never know,” Steve continued, folding his arms across his chest, “meet the right man and your opinion may change.”

“No, I don’t think it will.” you were sticking to your guns with this one. You loved your kids at the nursery but even imagining coming home from them to more kids? Instant headache.

Bucky clenched his teeth, and you wondered what this was all about. Maybe it was because, like Steve said, multiple children was the norm for them. Well, when they could birth kids themselves, then they could try to change your mind.

“You should eat more. It’s important to stay healthy out here.”

You looked down at the remaining food on your plate. It wasn’t much but all the talk of babies and traitorous sisters had really put you off. 

With a sigh, Bucky took your plate and stalked off into the kitchen, leaving just you and Steve. To try and curb the awkwardness, you glanced around the dining room and took everything in.

There was a radio on the side, and various stock photos on the walls. Cars, flowers, cities. There was a vase of flowers on the side, too, and you wondered when one got flowers like that out here.

“C’mon, we’ll go to the living room. Bucky and I go to bed around ten; we’re just boring old men, I’m afraid.”

You giggled at that, grasping onto the olive branch. Steve returned your smile before helping you out of the chair and steering you from the room, calling out to let Bucky know where you were going.

The sitting room was entirely modern; a huge TV took up most of one wall, and there were two sofas opposite it. They looked as if you would sink into them when you sat down, and you sighed happily as you plopped down. The walls were all wooden, but it gave off a cozy vibe. A coffee table with a few empty mugs sat in between the TV and sofas, along with a pile of magazines and a stack of books.

“You like it?” Steve asked, sitting next to you. His body was pressed tight against yours, and your heart skipped a beat as his blue eyes skimmed down your figure.

“I do.” you replied, voice noticeably husky.

Steve picked up on it and grinned. “Good.”

Bucky chose that moment to stroll in, looking calmer than he had a few minutes before. He picked up the remote from the coffee table before sliding in next to you, wedging you between his body and Steve’s. He began casually flicking through the channels, until he landed on some cheesy romance film from the early 2000’s.

“You like these films?” you asked, desperately trying to ignore the hard ridges of Bucky’s body. Where they doing this on purpose? 

Bucky shrugged, looking down at you. “Sometimes. I tend to watch whatever movie I find first. All movies are interesting when you’ve never really seen one before.”

You hummed at that, suddenly reminded of the lives Bucky and Steve had lived. Thanks to these men, and many of the others that lived here, earth had been saved. You looked back on those five years with disdain; they were dark times and you wouldn’t go back for any price.

“Thank you.” you whispered quietly. You didn’t look at either of them, trusting that they would know what you meant. 

Bucky’s hand slid onto your lap, resting on your knee and squeezing. Neither of them were paying attention to the movie, and you hoped your honest feelings got through. It made you realise how, in the scheme of things, you were but a small part. Tiny, insignificant, even.

You were jerked from your musings at a moan from the TV. Your eyes widened as you took in the steamy scene being displayed; a man with a woman in his lap, both clearly naked but hidden, other than the woman’s breasts. Their bodies were gleaming as they slid against each other, their faces tilted back in euphoria as they gasped and groaned. The woman was riding the man, her pace seemingly never slowing, and your gaped as the man bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. 

Jesus Christ. 

Lust now had a firm grip on you, and you felt your nipples harden against your bra and prayed that Super Soldiers didn’t also have super sight. You wanted to press your knees together and clench your thighs, but that would have been too obvious.

“Uh,” you cleared your throat, “could, uh, could we maybe change the channel?”

“Why? Because they’re making love?” Steve’s voice was unusually condescending as his huge palm landed on your thigh, further up that Bucky’s. “It’s perfectly natural.”

“Right.” you said, feeling like a child. You wondered if you could somehow sense that they were decades older than you, and that’s why you went along with them. It sure would explain a thing or two. 

“Most natural thing in the world.” Bucky agreed, his thumb rubbing circles into your knee. It may as well have been your clit, as your pussy throbbed and clenched around nothing. 

As soon as you left this place, getting laid would be on the top of your list. As of late, you had been insatiable and even your own fingers were not the same as they used to be. Getting a good fuck would be the only option left.

You resisted the urge to close your eyes as the rest of the scene played out, lasting way longer than you thought necessary. Yeah, you got the point, she was getting dick and you weren’t. No need to rub it in.

The rest of the movie went by in a blur, and by the end you couldn’t even recall the title. The clock told you it was nearing half nine, and you stretched slightly as you sat.

“Tired, Doll?” Bucky asked, and for the first time you realised his hand had made its way from your knee to the top of your thigh. You felt a sweat break out on your forehead; surely he could feel the heat or dampness in your panties?

“A little.” you replied, desperate to get on the bed and get your fingers on your clit. You resisted the urge to fan yourself, it was as if someone had cranked the heat right up in the last few minutes.

Being horny was not unfamiliar to you, but the kind of fire that was enveloping your insides felt almost unnatural. If you had to sit there any longer then you could almost picture yourself jumping Bucky’s bones.

“You’re looking a little flushed.” Steve chimed in, cupping your face in his hands. They were pleasantly cold and you sighed in relief, eyes fluttering closed. 

A soft sensation against your lips had your eyes snapping open, hands shooting to Steve’s wrists. His mouth was on yours, and when you gasped, his tongue stroked into your mouth. His tongue caressed yours, and you felt moisture form on the edge of your lips. It felt as if he was fucking you with his mouth.

It felt as if you’d been kissing for ever. Your lips were getting red and swollen, and you could just picture how obscene you would look when he pulled away, spit making them shiny and all the more tempting.

He pulled away and said something to Bucky over your shoulder. Bucky. Jesus Christ. Bucky had just been witness to that, and you were unsure if the thought turned you on or made you want to run away. 

“I - I think I should get to bed.” you were breathless, and you blushed at the satisfied look on Steve’s face.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Steve began to stand up, eyes fixated on yours.

“No,” you sharply said, surprised at your own boldness. “I want Bucky to show me.”

“Picking favourites?” Steve whistled lowly. “I don’t like that.”

He was rocking back and forth on his feet, like he couldn’t stand still, and you half expected him to pounce. There was a noticeable bulge in his jeans and your eyes widened at the size of it. The air was still, and you couldn’t have put into words how much you wished you were with Rhea.

“Leave it alone, jackass.” Bucky shot back, grabbing your elbow and pulling you to the door. “You deserved that.”

Steve didn’t reply, but you could feel him staring into your back as Bucky lead you up the stairs. It felt disturbingly as if you were a pig being less for slaughter.


	6. Chapter Six

Your heart felt as if it would soon pound from your chest. Blood was rushing in your ears, and your eyes were fixated on the steps before you as Bucky lead you forward.

That look on Steve’s face...it was primal, as if he was no longer a man. It shamed you to realise that it sent lust as well as fear through your body, and your lashes fluttered against your hot cheeks.

Bucky lead you toward a room at the end of the corridor, holding open the door for you to enter. Inside was the largest bed you had ever seen, far larger than a king, and a huge window with no opening. There were various personal effects scattered around, including clothes spilling out of a wardrobe.

“This is your room.” you stated, seeing the clothes that both Steve and Bucky had worn before. “What is going on, Bucky?”

A sinister feeling was creeping it’s way inside your body, leaving sweat on your brow but goosebumps on your skin. You had been denying it all along, but something was amiss. In this house, with Steve and Bucky, Rhea and Natasha - hell, this whole place was off. But still, you weren’t sure what.

“I think it’s best if you get used to being in here now.” Bucky said, his tone low. You felt his metal arm clasp onto your shoulder, walking you back until your knees hit the bed and you fell back.

For a moment you thought he would clamber on top of you, but he stepped away. You sat up, ignoring the displeased look on his face.

“Why?” you asked. Your hands were trembling as you awaited the answer.

Bucky shook his head, brown locks swaying with the movement. “You know why.”

“Say it.”

“You sure like to punish yourself, don’t you?” Bucky laughed, the cold sound echoing around the room. “You’ll stay here because this is your room now. Yours and ours. We chose you, our best girl, and this is where you should be.”

“No.” you firmly said, shaking your head even as Bucky backed out of the room. “Bucky, don’t you dare!” 

You darted from the bed, throwing yourself at the door just in time for it shut in your face, the resolute sound of a heavy lock ringing with it. You hammered your fists against the door even as you heard Bucky walking away.

You stood there for a while, shoving your body against the door until the side of it was numb, likely to bruise. Whatever this door was made of was far too thick to be normal, and you realised that they had been planning this. If not for you, then for some other unfortunate woman. You wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t for Rhea. 

_Rhea._

She was in on it, you realised, sinking down to the floor. You wrapped your arms around your knees, pulling them to your chest in an attempt to find some semblance of comfort. You had no doubt that the relationship between Rhea and Natasha had likely began the same way yours was beginning with Steve and Bucky. Your sister always had been too naïve, too trusting, but as it turned out you were no better. 

You wondered how many other people were victim to this ...kidnapping. How many ex-agents had become too twisted, too unstable, to see any other avenue for themselves but this? Everyone? A shudder ran through you as you wondered how many others had stayed in the cabin before you. Had Rhea?

What woman could lead another woman to this fate? Your sister still had some grasp on reality, proven by that slip up on your walk, and yet here you were. Locked up in Steve and Bucky’s bedroom. 

You gulped at the thought of them. You didn’t mind being locked up so long as they weren’t in the room, and that was the issue. This was their room; they would be in here soon enough, then only God knows what.

For a moment you paused, wondered how you could be taking it all so easily. Your lips shook, tears brimming and then spilling over. This whole time you had suspected something and dismissed it, wanting to trust your sister over yourself. Well, look at you now. So much for loyalty.

Wiping your nose, you began to glance around the room. A house this big, surely there was an - en-suite! You scrambled up, feet padding over to the door hidden next to the wardrobe. 

The handle twisted and you practically fell in, eyes roving the room for something that could be of use. And there it was; a window. One that had an opening more than big enough for you to squeeze through. 

Your throat constricted as you thought of what lay outside. If your assumption was correct, then no one could be trusted. Your car was still being fixed (if that was even true) and so there was no way of getting out. Still, you had to talk to Rhea. You had to understand why she had done what she had done, or even it had even been her choice.

Wiggling your way onto the ledge was easy enough, but looking down was not. You were two stories up, and the only way you were getting out of this without a broken leg would be if the snow was deep enough. 

You let your legs dangle, socks contrasting against the white background. Already the frigid air was working its way under your clothes, and within minutes you were shivering, fingers growing white around the window.

It was only when you heard steps approaching the bedroom door that you realised it was now or never. You heard the sound of a lock jangling, and without a second thought you launched yourself forward.

Your scream was cut off as you landed face-down in a pile of snow, thick enough to just about cushion your fall. Well, everything but your ankle, which was now throbbing in time with your heart beat. You didn’t need to look down to know that it was likely a concerning colour, instead focusing on hoisting yourself up and moving.

As you hobbled away from the house, you heard the bedroom being torn apart. 

“Fuck, Steve, the bathroom.” there was a crash as the door was thrown open, Bucky’s voice getting louder.

Ignoring the commotion, you pushed forward. It had started to snow and soon the only thing keeping you warm was your anger. You didn’t have to get far; Rhea and Natasha lived across the road and a few doors up.

You hammered your frozen fists against the door, not relenting until it was yanked open. Rhea stood there, wrapped up in a dressing gown with a startled look on her face. Natasha popped her head around the corner, and the look on her face told you that she at least had known.

“You,” you pointed at Rhea, hands trembling, “what the fuck is this place?”

Rhea glanced at Natasha before looking back at you, her eyes all doe-like. “They deserve a normal life, too. This is the best place for them to achieve that.”

 _“What the fuck about this is normal?”_ you suddenly became aware of the torrent of tears streaking down your face. “This is kidnapping, Rhea, and it’s all kinds of fucked up. We’re not meant to be here.”

“You don’t realise it now,” Natasha’s smooth voice interrupted you, her hand making its way around your sister’s waist as she fixed you with a firm look, “but they can love you. Almost already do. People like you need to be cared for; Steve and Bucky will give that to you.”

“People like - Steve and -,” you were unsure where to even begin, stumbling back from the doorstep. 

You felt as if you’d been shot, and Rhea had been staring down the barrel into your eyes as she’d done so. This wasn’t your sister. Natasha had done something to her, this place had done something to her.

Well, you sure as shit weren’t gonna let it happen to you.

Your ankle was killing you, and it was to no surprise when you tripped and sprawled across the street. No cars, no people, no one would help you here. You were alone.

“I think it’s time you came back inside.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but sorrow when Steve and Bucky appeared in front of you. Both were panting, and you knew they had run after you. Would probably always run after you. 

“I don’t want to.” you petulantly replied, uncaring of how much you sounded like a child. 

“I’m sorry for earlier.” Steve knelt in front of you. “It’s just hard to control myself around you. But you’re ours now, have been since you got in the car to drive yourself over here.”

“And you need to understand that.” Bucky finished, dragging you up from the ground. “Fuck, look at her ankle.”

“I can’t believe she jumped out the window.” Steve fixed you with a hard stare. “Looks like we won’t be able to take ours eyes off her.”

Bucky scoffed, scooping you up into his arms. “As if we were gonna do that anyway.”

You cried as they took you back. Peering over Bucky’s shoulder, you could just make out your sister standing in front of her house, Natasha standing directly behind her. There was no saving Rhea, even though you wanted to.

If you were gonna get out of here, you would have to do it by yourself.

It took seconds for Bucky and Steve to get you in the house and back in the room you’d just escaped from.

“No more bathroom alone for you, Doll.” Steve shook his head. “Not until we’ve got a new window or we can trust you.”

Bucky put you on the edge of the bed, taking your ankle into his hand and examining it.

“She just landed funny is all. Not broken.” Bucky’s fingers rubbed patterns onto your leg as he gazed up at you, eyes dark. “Though she will need a bath. She’s far too cold.”

Your eyes widened, lips patting as you looked between the two of them. 

“And she can’t do that alone.” Steve said, his pupils dilating until his eyes were almost black. He rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Shit, Buck, I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back.”

“We don’t have to. She’s ours now, no more hiding it.” Bucky grinned up at you and it made you feel sick.


	7. Chapter Seven

The two of them carted you into the bathroom, as if you weighed no more than a bag of sugar. Your clothes were wet from snow and were rapidly bringing your temperature down; like it or not, a bath would be in order.

“You gonna take those off or should we?” Bucky’s voice was stern though there was an underlying tenderness to his words. 

It made you mad. He didn’t know you like that, hadn’t spent enough time around you to speak to you like that. It was yet another thing to add to the list of absurdities around here.

The bathroom was silent as they waited for you to answer. All that could be heard was the sound of your teeth chattering as you clenched your hands, trying to bring some feeling back into them. Was it just you or was that a slight blue tinge?

“We have to take care of her, Buck.” Steve’s voice was dreamy as he stepped toward you.

You jerked back but it wasn’t fast enough to avoid his fingers latching onto your top. You sagged in his grip, trying to wrench yourself free, but he didn’t even look fazed. Bucky sat back on the toilet seat and watched it all unfold.

“Shhh,” Steve was attempting to comfort you, dragging you forward until you were leaning against him. “So cold. Let us help, pretty thing.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You need it.”

Steve left no more room for arguments, tearing your shirt in half as if it was made of tissue. Your bra was quick to follow and you brought your hands up in a poor attempt to conceal your breasts.

Your nipples were hard due to a mixture of the cold and being man handled. You felt a hot spike of shame shoot through you as Steve groaned, glancing back at Bucky.

“She’s had a hard day, pal. She can hide herself just this once.” Bucky nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lip.

Steve’s hands ran up and down your bare arms a couple of times, his eyes following the movement, before they came to rest at your hips. Slowly his fingers dipped below the waistband, tickling you, and you jerked in protest. 

Steve eased your sweatpants past your hips until they were in a pool at your feet and his head was level with your panties. It may have been your imagination but you were sure you could almost feel his hot breath on you, and the two of you were still.

Steve’s breathing was coming hard, you could feel the heat of it against your panties. He leaned forward until this forehead rested against your lower belly, and you broke out in a cold sweat, your mind frantic. 

You reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. His hands shot out and latched around your calves, holding himself to you, but not before he let out the most obscene moan you had ever heard. 

“Alright,” Bucky laughed, but his cheeks were quite red. “I think I’ll take over from here, until the two of you can behave yourselves.”

Reluctantly Steve got to his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to grab you. You returned your hand to your breast so you could better cover yourself, eyes flickering between the two men.

Bucky took Steve’s place, kneeling before you. This time, fingertips curled beneath your panties and you froze up. 

Steve began to run the bath, hot steam rising up and beckoning you forward. He added various things into it, creating hundreds of bubbles.

“Eyes on me.” Bucky spoke quietly, tapping his fingers against your hips. Slowly he pulled your panties down, raising goosebumps all over your skin the more he revealed.

You could only stare down at the scrap of fabric at your feet, shiny with the arousal that had leaked from you. Bucky’s lips parted as he moved your feet until he was holding your panties in his hand. You gaped openly as he raised then to his face, inhaling deeply and groaning. He reached his hand down and palmed the sizeable bulge in his jeans and you felt your head spin. 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice was playful. “There’s time for that later. Bath time now.”

You almost launched yourself into the water, getting as far away from Bucky as possible. Both couldn’t be trusted; they seemed to lack self control around you and it made you feel almost desirable, though you knew it was dangerous. 

“Fuck, she’s cute.” Steve nudged Bucky, smiling widely at your cowering form. “Pass me the sponge.”

“N-no, I can wash myself.” you found yourself on the receiving end of two glares. You refused to back down. “You’re scaring me, please.”

“No need to be afraid,” Steve reassured you, snatching your upper arm and pulling you towards the both of them. “We have to take care of you, and it’ll be a lot easier to accept that.”

“Why me?” you asked, your voice cracking as Steve rubbed the sponge over your shoulders. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other before turning back to you. There was no guarantee that they would tell you the truth, but it was worth knowing something. You wanted someone to blame for this, but you dreaded who it would be.

“Back when Rhea was first getting used to Natasha, she used to speak about you a lot. Like, all the time.” Bucky began, watching as Steve washed your arms. “So Natasha made a deal. If she behaved, then some day she would get to see you.”

Tears welled in your eyes. Rhea had needed you and you hadn’t helped her. God only knows what she had gone through with Natasha, and you may have been the only thing that got her through it. 

Could you count on her to do the same thing for you?

“After Rhea got more acclimated, she began the application process to see you.” Steve shrugged. “And we’re the ones who look through them. She sent your name, relation and a few pictures.”

“We wanted you from that moment.” Bucky continued. “We searched you up and found out everything we could. We knew we wanted you here, and Rhea supported it.”

“Rhea supported it.” you humbly replied, resting your chin on your folded knees. Well, there it was. Whatever bullshit that Rhea had gone through...how could she ever come back from that? She had been willing to put her own sister through it, too.

“She wanted to do the right thing.” Steve grabbed your chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “She has.”

You pulled away from them both. Was it too much to ask to be alone? To wash your own body? You were only a few hours into this and already your privacy had been taken away. What else would follow?

“Come here.” Bucky beckoned you back. “Your temper tantrums won’t be tolerated in the future. I know this is hard but, like we said, it’ll be much easier for you to just accept your place.•

“My place?” you bristled.

“With us.” Steve elaborated, and there was a finality in his words.

Steve pulled your legs away from your body and tentatively ran the sponge over them. He was holding his breath, eyes glued to your gleaming legs. Any time he got to close to your core, you jerked back and sent a wave of bathwater over the edge. You felt the beginnings of arousal prick at your insides and it served only to fuel your anger and need to defy. 

If you were to live here with them, then you would make it hell.

The rest of the bath went, well, horribly. You made sure of it. They would have had better luck trying to bathe a cat, and by the end of it they were drenched and had a few scratches and had had barely a glimpse of your naked body.

“Well,” Bucky laughed. “I suppose we deserved that.”

You were getting increasingly frustrated with their nonchalance, and you snatched a towel from Steve’s hands and clambered out of the bath. You normally would have gone to sleep over an hour ago, so fatigue was also wrecking havoc on your emotions.

“Bed.” Steve said, and at some point he had changed into something that resembled pyjamas. It was obvious how this was gonna go down.

You said nothing, trying to save your pride. You towelled yourself off as unattractively as possible, rubbing your skin so hard that it was red, and then you slid into a t shirt and shorts. Neither were yours so they were huge on you, amusingly so. All in all, you thought you looked awful.

_Good._

Both Bucky and Steve had the nerve to look amused, and you barely resisted turning your nose up and stomping your feet. They were really bringing out the child in you.

“Brat.” Bucky said, though it was laced with affection. 

You were ushered towards the bed and you got into it without argument. There would be no opportunity for another escape tonight, and it was clear that you would need a plan. 

You lay flat on your back, still as a corpse. Steve got under the covers with you, turning on his side to look at you. Your face twitched at the starting, but other than that you didn’t move.

Bucky was strolling around the room, getting his own pyjamas together. Your eyes widened as he whipped his shirt off. His body was incredible, and you licked your lips at the thought of running your tongue ofer that broad chest. 

_No, fuck. This was kidnapping. Maybe you could have had something with them, but not like this._

You felt as if it was hard to trust your own body, and the feeling unsettled you.

“Coming.” Bucky called, climbing into bed with the pair of you.

There was a few centimetres between them and you, but you felt the heat from their bodies as if they were pressed against you. Both were turned on their sides, gazing openly at you, as if you were an insect under a magnifying glass.

“What.” your voice was flat.

“Nothing,” Steve giggled like a school girl being asked about her crush. “It’s just nice to have you here, is all.”

Your lips wobbled. Again you swore at yourself, cursing your own stupidity and compliance. You should have known, should have fought. Should be fighting now.

“Sleep.” it was as if Bucky had read your mind. You felt his hand winding into your hair and your breath caught in your throat. “C’mon, Doll. Just like the first night.”

You didn’t want to think about what that meant, instead snapping your eyes closed. You banished all the bad thoughts, all the worries, from your mind and by the time that was done you were dropping off into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

You woke up confused and disorientated. It reminded you of the first night you’d come here, and how naively you’d let Bucky and Steve in.

Slight movement on your left side drew your attention. So, that was what had roused you. The bed was rocking slightly, and the sparse light shining through the curtains wasn’t enough for you to see what was going on. 

“Oh, fuck.” Steve said, making you jump. He whispered your name and for a moment you thought he knew that you were awake.

“Fuck, yes.” he spoke again, this time quiet moans following his words.

You went rigid. You dared to turn your head, and almost gasped aloud at the jerky movements from Steve’s hand. You could just about make out the outline of his hand around his cock, and the size of it was enough to have your heart leap into your throat. There was nothing normal about a cock that big.

You subtly tried to roll onto your side, away from Steve. You fake-yawned and rolled over, squeezing your eyes shut and freezing when Steve paused.

His breath was laboured, and you nearly leapt out of your skin when a heavy hand landed on your hip. His fingers rubbed gentle circles into the fabric of your clothes and then he squeezed. Did he know you were awake?

“Mine.” his voice came through the dark. You could hear him tugging on his cock, the sound of skin on skin. “Fuckin’ mine.”

Your eyelids fluttered open as Steve continued to grasp your hip, giving no other clues as to whether he was aware you were up.

Your breath froze in your lungs as another pair of blue eyes shone at you. Fuck. You swallowed hard, nostrils flaring as Bucky looked at you, his smirk obvious even in the dark.

He pressed a finger to your lips, stroking them. “Shhh.”

He didn’t need to tell you twice.

There was something intimate about the moment. Bucky’s finger on your lips, keeping you quiet as Steve chased his orgasm right beside you. The movement of the bed grew frantic as Steve’s moans grew more frequent and louder. Bucky didn’t break eye contact the entire time.

Steve’s voice cut off suddenly, and you could just imagine his body jerking on the bed as he came. Bucky had a stupid look on his face, cocky and smug, and you wanted to punch him right in the nose.

Steve was panting, and you assumed that meant he would soon drop off. Your face blanched when you felt his hand on your bare thigh - his _wet_ hand.

“Gotta mark her up.” he was mumbling to himself, his voice laced with sleep. “I’ll kill ‘em if they take her. They need to know who she belongs to.”

Your lips parted as you took shallow breaths. Steve was tracing wet patterns onto your leg with his cum, almost rubbing it in. It horrified you to think that he could have done this whilst you slept and you’d have been non the wiser. 

Bucky reached forwzrd and ran his finger down your nose. He mouthed, “Sleep.”

You stayed as you were, afraid to turn over and face Steve. Bucky’s eyes were on your face right until you dropped off.

💍

When you next woke up, it was due to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. You stretched, sitting bolt up right when you remembered the night before.

Tentatively you reached down to your thigh. Your brows furrowed when all you felt was smooth skin. Had you imagined it?

“Good morning.” Bucky was standing in the doorway. He held up wet rag. “I took the liberty of cleaning you up. But you better get used to it.”

“How could I?” your tone was acid. “He-he came on me. He rubbed it on me!”

“You’re tellin’ me you didn’t like it?” Bucky tilted his head, creeping into the room until he was stood at the bottom on the bed. “You don’t like belongin’ to a man, the way a woman should? You don’t like being worshipped? ‘Cus that’s what we’ll do for you.”

“You have no idea the lengths we would already go for you.” Steve appeared from the bath room, rubbing a towel through his wet hair and fixing you with a heated stare. “I bet if I’d have slid my hands into your panties last night you’d have been fuckin’ soakin’ for me.”

“She enjoyed it.” Bucky stated. “There’s plenty more to come, Doll, and that’s a promise.”

Sounded more like a threat, but okay.

“Anyway, it’s time for breakfast. Today’s a special day, so I made some pancakes. Your favourite.” Steve grinned at you, gesturing towards the door.

Pancakes _were_ your favourite, but you had never told them that. Still, going on hunger strike wasn’t gonna save any of your problems, so you peeled the sheets from your body and stood up.

You staggered from the room, noticing how they both made sure you were in the middle. It felt almost claustrophobic in the halls, trapped between two enhanced bodies. Your height compared to theirs was laughable. 

The smell of pancakes made saliva pool in your mouth. They lead you down the stairs and into the room you had eaten in the night before. It felt worlds away.

A huge stack of pancakes was in the centre of the table, and Steve piled three on a plate before passing it to you. There was an array of toppings but you opted for lemon and sugar, your favourite. 

It was quiet as you ate, though their eyes burned into you. You had no idea to proceed, and you didn’t want to push your luck given the night before. Your courage seemed to have deserted you.

“So,” Bucky began, “We should discuss how this is gonna work.”

“How what is gonna work?” you kept your eyes downcast though your temper reared it’s head. 

“This relationship.” Steve replied, forking a mouthful of pancake into his mouth.

Your jaw clenched at that. Relationship was not the right term for whatever the fuck this was.

“First, no back talk.” Bucky chuckled at the look on your face. “Yeah, figured that would be hard for you. Tough, but necessary.”

“No running off.” Steve spoke up. “Last night was your first and last chance. You won’t get away, and it’ll only piss us off. Try it again, and there will be punishment.”

The blood drained from your face. “Punishment?”

“You’ve got a clean sheet right now, Doll. But if you break a rule then you’ll have to face the consequences.”

“Accept what we give you.” Steve continued. “Food, clothes, drink...pleasure.”

The last one rocketed around your skull. You’d expected as much but hearing it was something different. It was all so barbaric, so ancient, and you couldn’t accept it.

“You’ll come to terms with it.” Bucky had left his seat and was now kneeling before you, hands on your bare knees. “We can be lenient for a few days, we aren’t assholes. But eventually you’ll learn your place and be happy with us.”

“What about my sister?” you weren’t sure why you were asking, or what you even expected. 

“You can see her,” Steve glanced at Bucky, “when we allow it. Doll, I don’t think that’s best right now. You’re feeling betrayed and you won’t understand why she did what she did.”

“Why she lead me into the lions’ den, you mean?” you snarled, shoving Bucky’s hands from your knees.

Somehow, the one person who seemed capable of fucking you up was your sister. 

“See?” Bucky shook his head, pulling you from your seat and pressing you to his chest. “It’s not healthy. You need to calm down. Spending time with us is the best way to see that your sister has given you an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?” anger gave way to confusion, and you pulled away from Bucky to look up at him. 

His blue eyes were earnest, and you were surprised. It sickened you to realise that even if this was evil, they thought they were doing something good. They thought they were saving you.

“An opportunity to be loved by two men,” Steve had snuck up behind you and his hands were resting on your hips. “An opportunity to feel what unconditional love feels like. What pleasure feels like.”

You shook your head, breaking away from them. “I-I can’t.”

Their eyes bore into your face and you stumbled back until your thighs met the table. Steve strode forward until he was right in front of you, wrapping his arms around your waist and hoisting you on to the table.

“Last rule,” Steve’s breath ghosted across your lips, “You have to listen to what we say. We know what’s best.”

You could only nod, frozen with a combination of anticipation and anxiety. 

Steve leant forward until his nose brushed yours and all you could see was blue. 

“Kiss me.”

To your shame, you didn’t hesitate. You tentatively pressed your lips against Steve’s, and it didn’t take him long to deepen it. He pinched your hip hard enough for your lips to part, and his tongue slipped in. If slid against yours in the most erotic way as his lips kissed yours red, his hands clenching and unclenching your waist. If was hot, so hot, and you could almost feel yourself building a sweat.

“Fuck, move.” Bucky took Steve’s place in an eerie moment of synchronisation. 

His kiss was just as hard, just as hot. You moaned into his mouth and Bucky’s hands came up to cup your cheeks, holding you steady. His tongue traced the same path as Steve’s, kissing you raw. 

You tapped his hands, reminding him of your need to breath. Reluctantly he parted from you, nipping your bottom lip as he pulled away.

“See?” he leaned forward again to nuzzle your neck, rough stubble touching you in all the right place. “It’s not so bad to give in.”

Was that what this was? Giving in?

You let your eyes become unfocussed as Bucky nibbled on your neck and Steve watched with misty eyes. No, this wasn’t giving in. 

This was waiting for the right moment.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, bit of a short chapter but I thought something would be better than nothing :) xx

You were curious as to what the rest of the day would bring. You weren’t allowed out of the house and had to be with one of them at all times, so you mentally prepared yourself for a boring day.

They took you to the sitting room after breakfast, sticking on some shitty movie from way back. You watched it with disdain, seeing it as yet another reminded of how out of place you were. It was black and white, too, and you by the time you were half way through, you were surprised your eyes hadn’t rolled to the back of your head in boredom.

“This not entertaining enough for you, Doll?” Steve seemed to find it funny, his body shaking with slight laughter.

“Am I just supposed to sit around and watch films all day?” you asked, ignoring Steve.

“Why? Something else on your mind?” Bucky’s fingers found their way to your thigh and began trailing up.

You were quick to slap away the offending fingers and hug your legs to your body. They couldn’t stay away from you; they had to be touching your body at all times and so far it was driving you up the wall.

“I can’t stand being bored.” you mumbled, glaring at the film.

“We’ve got some books you can read,” Bucky said, “ones we know you’ll like. But you can only have them after you’ve proven you can behave.”

You contemplated it, biting your bottom lip. You wanted something to do, and maybe going along with them for a little bit was worth it. Maybe.

“Tell us about yourself.” Steve prompted, leaving forward and turning down the volume.

“I work at a nursery,” you began, “who will definitely report me missing, by the way. I’m adopted and I don’t get along with my adopted family. I don’t know or care about my real one.”

“They won’t be reporting anything. You’re gonna resign.”

You arched a careful brow. “I am?”

“Yes,” Bucky nodded, “though even if they did believe you had kidnapped, how would they ever locate you? Would they believe you? A clearly struggling woman with two doting husbands?”

You picked up on one word. “Husbands?”

“Marriage is unavoidable.” Bucky shared a look with Steve. “It’s what we both want.”

“Fuck what I want though, right?” you snapped, standing up.

“Watch your tone.” Bucky’s voice was low. He was getting irritated, and you weren’t sure you wanted to see what would happen when he did. 

You wiped a shaking hand down your face, lips trembling. “Can I go upstairs? I just want to be alone.”

Steve was uneasy. “Buck...I want her down here with us. Doesn’t feel right for her to be alone up there.”

Bucky shook his head. “She’s gotta calm down, learn her place. You’ve got fifteen minutes, Doll. Use them wisely.”

Bucky escorted you upstairs like a criminal to their cell, and you loathed every second of it.

💍

By the time you had sat alone for five minutes, you wished you had stayed down their with them. It felt too much as if you were a petulant child being sent to their room for misbehaving.

For the hundredth time that day, you began to go through an escape plan. It had to be something you could pull off alone, though your heart ached at the thought of leaving Rhea, and it had to involve some kind of vehicle. Your car was out; you doubted it had been fixed and it probably was never meant to be. A nasty trick. Then there were the motorbikes, but you had no clue how to ride one of those and it would likely lead to some kind of fatal accident knowing your luck. At this rate the only option was gonna be a skateboard. 

The image of you riding down a mountain on a skateboard was enough to somewhat lighten your mood and curb your anger. You vowed that you would never change for them, never turn into some perfect little obedient wife. 

Maybe it would have been easier to accept if you thought they could love you. But, as it were, they wanted to mould you into something that you weren’t. The reality was, anyone could have become victim to this so long as they had a pretty face. 

A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts. Had it been fifteen minutes already?

Steve poked his head through the door, a guilty smile on his face. Ah, you saw what this was. Good cop, bad cop. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” he said, easing into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

You said nothing, only watching him with caution. He’d been the one who had broken first. Maybe you could’ve had your freedom for a little longer if he hadn’t kissed you that night. 

“Just thought I could come speak to you for a bit. Alone.” his face was sheepish, as if he was unsure of himself. It was odd to see such an intimidating man tip toe around you as if you hadn’t been kidnapped.

“Is Bucky your favourite?” he suddenly asked, face twitching in a way that was truly unnerving. 

“I-what?” you were gobsmacked. “Favourite? I don’t have a favourite kidnapper, would you believe.”

“Are you lying?” his voice raised slightly, the Captain America persona peeking out. “All the girls used to love Bucky. He’d get all the dates, and I would come along even though it was pointless. Why would they want a sickly, small man? They wouldn’t, right?”

This was dangerous. You saw the way he was twitching, the way he was spilling everything. This was wrong, and you wanted to get the hell out of this room as fast as possible.

“You’re not small or sick anymore, Steve.” you quietly said, edging backwards. “You could have any woman you want. Plenty of women would leap at the opportunity to be with you.”

“But not you, right?” Steve’s eyes were unhinged. “They want me, but I’ve never wanted them. Then, one day, I meet a girl that I do want. But of course, she doesn’t fucking want me.”

Finally, the dam burst. “Oh, for fuck’s sake! I would have reciprocated if you and Bucky had done this normally, but no, you had to kidnap me. Take everything and still expect things from me. I have nothing else to give! Now I have to spend every day of the rest of my life planning out escape routes because if I accept that I’m not getting out, then it’s over. How could I live with that?” 

The room was silent. All you could hear was your own heartbeat in your ears and all you could see was the stricken look on Steve’s face. You vaguely recognised the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs.

“Are you,” you peered are Steve’s pale face, “Are you crying?”

Steve frantically wiped at his eyes, and was doing so when Bucky burst in. He had a gun drawn but it barely fazed you, and you settled back on the bed.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was pained, “you shouldn’t do this to yourself. C’mon, we’ve gotta leave her alone for a bit. Give her enough space and eventually she’ll come to you.”

Your lip curled. The way they were speaking about you was the same way one would speak about a nervous pet. 

_Welcome to your new life, hon._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!! x

You’d be left to your own devises for the better part of an hour. The entire time you could hear Steve storming about downstairs and Bucky’s soothing tone. Steve was clearly unstable, and the thought terrified you to no end.

Eventually Bucky came in. “Doll, I’m going for a walk. Behave for Steve, alright?” though you knew it wasn’t really a question.

You spluttered, “Are you kidding? Bucky, I don’t think that’s safe.”

“It is so long as you behave.” Bucky warned, lacing up guys boots before pulling on a coat. 

You felt yourself spiralling into a panic. You felt like Bucky was leading you into a trap; there was a purpose to this but you weren’t sure what. Your throat was dry and you twisted your T-shirt in your hands, an old nervous habit. 

Steve appeared in that moment, looking slightly ashamed of himself. Hah, you thought, good.

“C’mon, Doll, I’ve got a book for you downstairs.” Steve said, holding out his hand.

You pointedly ignored it, striding past him with an air of indifference. You felt quite proud of yourself until hot pain exploded a cross your left ass cheek.

“Ow!” you cried, stumbling against the wall. “You-you spanked me!”

“He did.” Bucky responded, a smile spreading across his face. “What did we say about punishments? Watch that attitude, baby.”

You blink up at them, subconsciously rubbing your ass. That had hurt like hell and was sure to leave a mark, though it had also sent little shocks of arousal straight to your core. Fuck.

Bucky headed downstairs and you followed with Steve behind you. He uttered a ‘goodbye’ before leaving, shutting the door behind himself and leaving you in the dust. 

Steve cupped your elbow in his hand, guiding you into the sitting room. Sure enough, a book was waiting for you on the coffee table and you almost skipped over to it. You picked it up, scanning the back before hugging it to your chest. To your disdain, it was exactly the kind of thing you usually read.

You went to sit down but Steve stopped you with a shake of his head.

“Ah, ah,” he smiled, “come sit here.” and he sat down and patted his thighs.

You cringed, wondering if it was worth it for a book. But then Steve cleated his throat and sent you a look which had you scrambling into his lap like some obedient dog.

Steve wrapped one thick, beefy arm around your middle, forcing you to recline into his chest. You wondered if he could feel your heart beat, and you opened the book and began to read.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and you got the feeling that Steve was also reading behind you. It was hard to concentrate; you could feel his breath on your ear and his hand was splayed across your waist, binding you to him. Add on the sizeable erection that he was sporting, and you found yourself quite unable to read.

“Um, Steve?” you said, closing the book.

“Yes?”

“Could I sit somewhere else? I can’t read if I’m sitting on your lap.”

“You can’t read?” Steve took the book from your hands, throwing it into the floor. “Then lets do something else.”

It took you a total of five seconds to catch onto his meaning. Your face instantly paled and you stiffened in his grip. You stayed rigid until his other hand began to trail under your shirt, making a beeline for your breasts.

You threw your head back and head a satisfying crack. Steve gave a shout and his grip loosened, giving you enough leeway to scramble forward. Your legs were weak and you made it all of two steps before Steve caught your waist and dragged you down onto the carpet, giving you a painful burn on your thighs and the palms of your hands.

“Get off,” you hissed, wiggling like a cat in a bag. 

Blood trickled from Steve’s nose and splattered onto your face. A drop landed in the corner of you mouth and Steve’s gaze dropped to it. He gave an obscene moan before leaning down and _licking_ it from your face, his tongue hot and wet against your lips.

He pinned your hands by your sides and sat over your middle, using his knees to keep your arms by your side. Your legs were useless, your toes barely grazed his back as you kicked, unwilling to accept it was futile.

“Look at you, baby,” he cooed, grasping your shirt in his hands. A _riiiipppp_ echoed around the room as he tore it clean down the middle, baring your heaving breasts. “You’re getting all worked up. It’s alright; Daddy will calm you down.”

He cupped your breasts in his hands, large thumbs caressing your nipples until they were stiff an aching. You continued to struggle but it was impossible to ignore the way your breasts jumped, and Steve groaned appreciatively.

“Do they ache?” he asked, blue eyes flickering to your face. “My poor baby.”

He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, suckling like a newborn babe. You cried out at the sensation and quickly bit your lip, fresh bouts of shame washing over you. Steve pinched your neglected breast, taking the nipple between his fingers and tugging until it was red and puffy, switching over and soothing it with his tongue.

“Steve, please.” you begged, unsure whether you wanted him to stop or give you more. 

Arousal was seeping from your core, and you could feel it wet your upper thighs. You squeezed them tight, hoping he wouldn’t notice, and closed your eyes.

“Daddy,” he corrected you, pulling away to look at your breasts. They were red and sensitive already, not used to this amount of attention. “Fuckin’ perfect tits.”

He went back to your nipple, nipping it until it was almost to painful to bear. You were writhing shamelessly on the floor, wanting something to tip you over the edge. If only you could dip your hands into your panties and touch your clit, you’d probably cum.

“No,” you shook your head, hair splayed out like a halo around your head, “I don’t want it.”

“But you fuckin’ need it.” Steve pulled away with one last long lick to your nipple. “Only we can give it to you.”

He reached down and popped the button on his jeans, the sound of a zip being pulled down rousing you from your horny stupor. You continued to squirm, trying to ignore the wetness between your legs.

“Aw, fuck. You played with her too much, Stevie.” Bucky was standing in the door way, slipping his coat off while eyeing up your partially naked body. 

You whimpered, wanting to bring your hands up to cover yourself but finding yourself unable. Steve wiped your tears with careful fingers, but was quick to yank his hands away when you tried to bite him.

“Fuck,” he cursed, pinching your nipple in retaliation. “Naughty girl.”

Steve turned around, still straddling you but facing your legs instead. You felt the heat of his hands over your pussy and moaned, unable to help yourself. 

“Take ‘em off, Stevie. She needs a good finger fucking.” Bucky had his hand buried in his trousers and was furiously jerking it. “Maybe then she’ll behave.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed, sliding down your panties, “then she’ll be our good girl.”

You felt the cool air hit your pussy and clenched, wanting desperately to cover yourself. Your back arched from the floor when Steve ran a finger over your gold, gathering wetness. You head an obscene sucking sound and knew he was tasting you.

“Sweet,” he cooed, straightening one leg out to pin one of yours down and pulling the other away with his hand. “Look at that pussy. Pink and pretty, like a little fuckin’ flower.”

“Touch her.” Bucky commanded, his voice barely above a whisper.

Steve rubbed your inner thighs before using his free hand to spread open your folds, looking at you in a way you’d never been looked at before. You cried out, struggling at the unfamiliar sensations, though they didn’t feel unpleasant.

He gathered your arousal on his fingers and circled your clit, effectively cutting off any train of thought you might’ve had. You went boneless, practically melting into the floorboards as Steve did what a man had never bothers to do before. You went slack- jawed and moaned as he circled your clit again and again, forcing you to feel everything.

“Look at that,” Bucky marvelled at the way you’d sagged, “looks like our girl _does_ need an orgasm to behave. Put a finger in her pussy.”

Steve did as Bucky instructed, sliding in his middle finger whilst rubbing your clit with his thumb. You throbbed around his finger and clenched as he explored your pussy, dragging moan after moan from you.

“She’s soft and so fuckin’ tight,” Steve groaned, letting your leg go to rub at his clothed cock, “gonna have to stretch her good before we fuck her.”

You could picture his cock driving into you and shuddered, titling your hips to get a better angle.

“That’s right, baby,” he encourage, fixated on the way your pussy swallowed his finger, “ride my hand like that. Make yourself cum, you deserve it for being a good girl.”

At his words, your pussy clenched like a vice around his fingers and your back arched from the floor, your hips stuttering as you rode out your orgasm. You continued to fuck yourself on his fingers until you were too sensitive and begged him to take his thumb of your clit.

“Please,” you were breathless, “please, I’ll be good.”

“Hm,” Steve swatted your thigh, “I’ll fuckin’ bet you will be. Hold still baby, I’m gonna cum.”

Steve’s body was jerking atop yours, still pinning you to the floor and using you like a Doll. Much like last night, you could hear him tugging on his cock. His voice got louder and louder until he toppled over the edge, warmth splattering all over your lower stomach and thighs.

He ran his fingers through his cum, smearing it into your smooth skin. 

“Yes,” he cooed, looking down at you, “all mine. Love markin’ you up like this, can’t wait to cum inside that pussy and have you full of me.”

“Gotta give her a minute, pal,” again Bucky was there to save you, gently ushering Steve from your body. “She’s tired and we’ve gotta clean her up.”

For the next few minutes you were in and out of consciousness, your body and mind exhausted. You felt Bucky part your legs and gently run a warm washcloth over your pussy and where Steve had cum on you. You flinched when he cleaned your breasts, your nipples still throbbing from Steve’s unforgiving mouth. 

“Pretty girl,” Bucky murmured, “pretty girl.”

You decided you didn’t want to be awake for anything else, and after that it was all too easy to pass out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

You woke up multiple times throughout the rest of the day. Each time you thought about sitting up, you could only think of Steve’s fingers delving between your thighs and you couldn’t stand to be awake.

Bucky and Steve flitted in and out of the sitting room, peering over you in a concerned fashion. What else had the expected? You’d just been violated; you were hardly gonna be happy. No, happiness was far from what you felt. A weight on your chest, impossible to ignore, making it hard to breathe. That was how you felt, and you didn’t know if it would ever change.

Again, the urge to plan an escape rose within you. But again you were reminded that it was useless unless you were to acquire a vehicle, and that was about as likely as Steve and Bucky just letting you go. 

Earning their trust was the only way to go about it, but at every turn you found yourself struggling to obey. Could you do it if it guaranteed your safety? You were unsure, and that scared you. How long could you last here?

You squeezed your eyes shut, thoughts of Steve banishing those of your escape. His broad chest, warm hands. And God, he was the most handsome man you had ever seen, bar Bucky. There was no denying it; you’d orgasmed because of Steve. His talented fingers dancing across your clit, drawing the sweetest sounds from you. Never had you been with a man who had been that devoted to your pleasure before, but you would never be able to look fondly on the experience. 

“Doll, you should eat something.” Bucky was clearly concerned, his form tense as he came and stood by you. 

Your stomach growled but the idea of eating anything made you almost gag, and you shook your head. You couldn’t stand to look at him, so you closed your eyes and pretended you were anywhere else.

“You need to eat,” Bucky pushed, “You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.” your voice was croaky, and you drew the blanket further up, shivering at the feel of it against your naked body.

“I’m going to make you some toast,” Bucky ignored you, “and you will eat it. I know you’ve had a...challenging day, but you can still be punished if you don’t behave.”

Your jaw clenched as you held back your smart-ass response. Bucky sighed and moved from the room, heading for the kitchen. You could vaguely hear him conversing with Steve, and you buried your head further into the pillow, wanting nothing more than to shut it all out and fade away.

You jolted at the sound of a knock on the door. For a moment, the thought of escape danced across your mind but it was unlikely anyone who lived in this community would ever help you. You listened as Steve came from the kitchen and opened the various latches and bolts of the front door.

“How is she doing?” 

It had been just over a day but the smooth sound of Natasha’s voice sent white hot rage to your core. You instantly stiffened, trying to make out your sister’s voice. What did they want?

“She’s finding it difficult,” Steve replied honestly, “a little more than Rhea did. But we wouldn’t expect any different from her.”

“Alright,” Natasha replied, “I just came over to check for Rhea. She’s a little concerned.”

You could hear the frown in Steve’s voice. “Rhea knows we would never hurt our girl. I’d sooner cut my own legs off.”

“Not that. She’s worried about how her sister is taking it mentally. Rhea thinks there maybe some undiagnosed anxiety.”

You soured at that. Yeah, okay, you got anxious but didn’t everyone? And yes, you were prone to getting wrapped up in your own head but how could you not in a place like this? Besides, if Rhea was so concerned then she shouldn’t have lead you into a trap.

“Really?” Steve sounded worried. “I’ll tell Buck. She’s refusing to eat right now, so I’ve gotta go work on that. Thanks, Nat. Tell Rhea her sister is fine and that she said hi.”

Oh, you wanted to say plenty of things to Rhea but ‘hi’ was not one of them. Traitorous bitch.

The sound of the door shutting dragged you from your thoughts, and you listened as Steve slid across all the locks and chains. Everywhere you looked there was some reminder of your current position, and you hated it.

“Toast is ready,” Bucky called. 

Steve entered the room and grabbed your hand, hauling you up from the sofa with a laugh. He brushed off some imaginary dust from your rumpled form before presenting you with a new t-shirt.

“As much as I love your tits, your gonna have to cover ‘em up when you eat.” his eyes darkened. “Don’t know if I could control myself if you didn’t.”

You snarled, snatching your hand from Steve’s and dragging on the t-shirt. You already knew he was an animal, you didn’t need a reminder.

💍

The toast was like ash in your mouth, and you refused the second slice Bucky offered.

“It isn’t healthy.” Bucky shook his head as you sipped on a glass of water.

“I don’t give a fuck.” you calmly said, spitting out the last bite onto the plate. Gross.

In a matter of seconds you found yourself dangling over Bucky’s lap, the ends of your hair brushing the floor. You were momentarily stunned, and then you went _wild_. You scratched at Bucky’s calves like a feral cat and he laughed at you, that is, until you leaned forward and bit him until you drew blood.

“Fuck!” he cried, though to your disgust you felt him growing hard beneath your belly.

_Smack._

His palm collided with your ass and your vision went white. Never in your life had you felt pain like that, so sharp an unexpected. You went limp, a pathetic cry crawling it’s way from your throat.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Bucky gently shushed you, rubbing a palm against your throbbing ass cheek. “This is what you need, baby. Or else you don’t behave, and we can’t have that. Just one more.”

_Smack._

You sobbed out loud, unable to hold the noises back. Your tears splatted on the floor and they wouldn’t stop coming, your entire body shaking with the force of your cries. You knew you weren’t just crying from the pain that was Bucky’s hand. You cried because you’d been taken from your home and betrayed by the only real family you’d ever known. You cried because you’d been assaulted and you’d gotten off on it. You cried because there was a part of you that was just whispering ‘give in.’.

“Shhh,” Steve scooped you from Bucky’s lap, careful to ignore your ass, “poor Doll. Come ‘ere.”

His huge hands rubbed circles on your back, and in your dismay you found yourself curling around him, searching for comfort. Humiliation flowed hot through your veins and you buried your head in his neck, wetting his shirt instantly. His heart beat was thundering in his chest, but you were too upset to wonder why. You could feel his erection pressing against you and you knew that he’d gotten off on watching you being punished. Bile rose in your throat and you choked it down.

Again, it was good cop and bad cop. This time it was definitely working, and you found yourself whimpering in Steve’s embrace, shaking like a leaf and feeling as fragile as one too.

What had you ever done to deserve this?

“Let’s go watch something.” he whispered, and you could feel Bucky’s hot stare on your back.

Steve was whispering sweet nothings to you, and you found yourself taking comfort in it. You’d never been taken care of, and even though it was twisted, you found yourself letting Steve in. So long as you were careful, they wouldn’t hurt you.

As Steve turned to leave the room, you glanced up from his shoulder and made eye contact with Bucky. His expression was pained but it quickly gave way to a smirk, and he leaned forward and mouthed something. 

_”My turn tonight.”_


	12. Chapter Twelve

There was an eerie sense of deja vu as Steve sat you on the sofa and pressed play on a movie. His hand was warm on your thigh and it was almost comforting, though you would never admit it. 

You breathed deep, fighting off the shudder that wracked through you. The thought of his hands on your body made you hot, and that made you ashamed. Then again, earning their trust was the only realistic option and fighting them every step of the way was not gonna help you achieve that. 

Eventually Bucky came in, sitting on your other side and blatantly staring at you. You turned your head and locked eyes with him, offering a tiny smile, and he returned it. His palm came to rest on your other thigh, his thumb sweeping across the bare skin as he watched the movie. 

Not an hour ago had his hands bestowed upon you some of the worst pain you had ever felt. Your ass still throbbed, and you wished you could comfortably lie across your front. You shifted occasionally, finding it difficult to concentrate on the film.

“We got any aloe vera, Steve?” Bucky said.

“Think so,” Steve looked away from the movie, “in the bathroom cupboard. Why?”

“Think she’s a little sore.” Bucky tilted his head in your direction, a small smirk on his lips.

You stiffened instantly, eyes fixated on the floor. It was humiliating, being talked about like you weren’t there, and your cheeks pinked considerably. You squirmed again, under their stare and due to the pain on your ass.

You cleared your throat. “Um, could I please have some? It...really hurts.”

Bucky’s brows shot up. “So she has manners. You can, since you asked so nicely and this was your first punishment.”

You nodded tightly, wetting your lips. Bucky got up and disappeared upstairs, and you could hear him shuffling about. 

“There’s not gonna be a next time if you behave, Doll,” Steve’s eyes darted across your face, searching for something. “You can behave, can’t you? For us.”

 _Absolutly not. Not for you._

“Yes.” you replied.

Bucky reappeared with a green bottle, shaking it enticingly. He resumed his position on the sofa and patted his lap. 

“C’mere, baby.” he grinned.

The thought of lying across his lap made your stomach turn and it must have shown on your face.

“I’m not gonna trick you like that,” Bucky said, “if you’re nice then you get nice things.”

Tentatively, you climbed into his lap. Your hands shook, your arms barely able to support your arms, and you had to close your eyes and remind yourself of the end goal: gain their trust. 

“That’s it, baby.” Bucky cooed, smoothing his palm across your lap.

He moved your clothes until your ass was bare, the cold air making you whimper. 

Bucky let out a low whistle. “Don’t think she’ll be playing up any time soon, Stevie.”

If Steve replied then you didn’t hear it. You were far too focussed on Bucky’s fingers, cool with aloe vera gel, smoothing across your sore ass. It felt like heaven, both the temperature and the motions more than pleasant. 

You felt a familiar tingle in between your thighs and ignored it, hoping that they wouldn’t notice. Your eyes fluttered shut as your body melted into Bucky’s, relaxation flowing through you.

When Bucky’s fingers began to dip lower, you ignored that too. He would rub his hands across your cheeks and then one hand would slip down, ghosting across your slit so lightly you weren’t sure if you were imagining it.

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, “you like this, baby?”

“Yes, thank you.” you mumbled, the words feeling as if they would choke you. 

“Good girl.” Steve said, and you could feel his palm come to rest on your lower legs. 

It was weird to know Steve was watching, and not for the first time you wondered how it would all work. Threesomes were something that you had found appealing, but had never experienced. This was apparently meant to be more than just sex, was meant to be an actual relationship. From what you had seen, Bucky and Steve’s relationship was purely platonic, so why would they want to share one woman between the two of them? Would you even be able to keep up with the pair of them?

Bucky’s fingers grazed your clit and snapped you out of your musing. You jolted so hard it was almost funny, but when you tried to sit up Bucky placed his hand flat on your back and forced you down again. 

“Shhh,” he soothed you, “just wanted to see something.”

“See what?”

Bucky laughed a little, keeping one hand flat on your back whilst resuming his caressing. “You’re a little...kinkier than you think, doll.”

Your mouth opened and closed, a full body flush colouring your body red. Kinkier than you thought? Well, maybe, but you didn’t need these two to discover yourself.

Bucky surprised you by saying, “All done, baby. Up you get.” and he rightened your clothes.

You scrambled off his lap, sitting back and avoiding his gaze. Steve wrapped his arm around you, anchoring you to his side and not letting go. You didn’t put up a fight, still shaken and uncomfortably aroused.

Bucky’s earlier promise rang in your mind, and you knew he was going to make good on it. 

💍

“We thought it might be nice to go on a walk.” Steve grinned at you, holding up your boots and coat.

You blinked at him, glancing between him and Bucky, wondering if there was some kind of catch. Even with your doubt that anyone would help you, it still felt like a risk to be out in public.

“I-yes, please.” you stammered. 

Steve handed you the boots and coat as well as a pair of leggings. They weren’t yours and you eyed them a little before tugging them on, trying to ignore the way they fit you perfectly. 

Before you could zip up your coat, Steve brushed your hands away and did it for you, offering you a shy smile. He did the same with your boots, and you had a little flash back to when you’d pulled his hair and he’d moaned. 

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, because a rosy blush was making its way across his cheeks and you could see it disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. You pictured the broad expanse of his chest and you felt your own cheeks colour. 

“All ready.” Steve stood up, zipping his own coat and offering you his hand.

You took it, and the pair of you met Bucky at the door. He smirked at your linked hands and held the door open, shutting and locking it after. 

It felt as if it had been years since you’d last been outside. It was snowing, had already snowed a lot by the looks of the ground. Bucky grabbed your other hand and tugged you to the left, away from the direction of Rhea’s house. You wondered if it was on purpose. 

“You like it here?” Bucky said, his tone conversational considering he’d had his hand on your ass not two hours ago.

You swallowed, carefully considering your answer. “It’s pretty up here.”

“Mmmm,” Steve agreed, “it is, isn’t it? I’m glad you like it, doll. In the next few years we’re thinking about possibly starting construction on a new place. Somewhere bigger, you know, bit more space for any kids.”

Your heart skipped a beat and you tripped. Bucky held you upright, shooting you a daring glance.

“Something wrong, baby?” 

“N-no, I just,” you were choking on your words, a cold sweat building fast on your brow, “I just didn’t know you wanted kids.”

“We do,” Steve helpfully said, swinging his hand in yours, “a house full of ‘em.”

‘Well,’ you thought, ‘I wish you best of luck in your pregnancies cus you’re not getting an egg out of me.’

You didn’t reply after that, instead choosing to take in the scenery. You hadn’t lied about it being pretty; it was beautiful! You had always loved the thought of spending a winter in Canada, but never had you imagined the circumstances or that it would be a lot longer than just a winter. 

The sound of snow crunching under foot made you look ahead. A woman, no older than thirty eight, with a classic beauty kind of look about her was fast approaching. She looked friendly enough, but there was a glint in her eye that you didn’t like.

“Hey boys,” her tone was overly flirty, “how have you been?”

Steve looked down at you fondly, “Busy, Molly, but loving every second of it.”

You resisted the urge to snarl and snap your teeth at them. Bucky tightened his grip on your hand as a subtle warning.

“Ah, I see.” her smile was less than friendly as she looked you up and down.

You inwardly smiled. Aw, someone had a crush. 

“Molly’s an ex-agent.” Bucky explained. “Was one of the first here, like us.”

“Good times.” she laughed, her eyes sultry as she looked at Bucky. Ah, so it was _those_ kind of good times. You felt a prickle of something and dismissed it.

“Anyway,” she continued, “some of us were just wondering if you were planning on taking any more...wives. I doubt this one could fulfil you, you know?” she laughed again, too loud, too obnoxious. 

As you thought about it later, you summarised that it was a concoction of things that lead up to the event. The stress, the anger, the strange jealousy, the way you were being treated like a child and the way that dumb bitch was speaking about you. Add all that together, and you had a pretty good reason for going ape shit.

Bucky and Steve didn’t see it coming, so it was all too easy to slip from their grip and launch yourself at Molly, hands raised. You clawed at her face like a kitten, using your body to pin her to the ground. You used one hand to grip her hair, using it like you would a lead, yanking her head back and forth so hard that her neck made a weird noise and she cried out.

It felt like ten minutes, but in reality it must have lasted all of thirty seconds, which is probably why you had the upper hand on an ex-agent. Bucky dragged you off of Molly and you got one last kick in before you were flying back down the street in Bucky’s arms.

“Stupid bitch.” you gasped, peering at her over Bucky’s shoulder. “Fucking hate her.”

Bucky was shaking, and it took you a minute to realised that he was laughing. You blinked at the tears of mirth rubbing down his face, and your jaw dropped when you saw Steve was in the same situation. 

“Sorry!” Steve shouted back at Molly, turning so that she couldn’t see his face. “See you tomorrow!”

They didn’t stop until they got back to the house, and to say you were confused was an understatement. Your hands stung slightly and there was blood under your nails. All in all, you felt pretty victorious.

You swallowed. “Am I...am I in trouble?” you felt childish and embarrassed but you couldn’t help but ask.

“If it had been anyone else? Definitely.” Steve responded, herding you into the house. “But Molly is...well, you saw.”

“Mmm,” Bucky buried his nose in your hair. “That was hot, baby. Fuckin’ fighter. Proud of you.”

“You didn’t like her speaking about us that way, huh?” Steve added in, coming up behind you and caging you in. “We’ve got you now. Never gonna look at another woman again.”

You tried to tell yourself that you hadn’t liked the derogatory way she’d spoken about you, and that the stress of your day was what made you go for her like that. But deep down, you knew that jealousy had reared her green head, leaving you to wonder how deep you had fallen.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you’re enjoying♥️stay safe xx

You felt frantic even as Bucky ran his fingers through your hair, cooing softly and telling you how strong, how amazing you were. Even as Steve lead you upstairs, saying something about having a warm bath to chase away the cold. Maybe it was because in a short amount of time, you were becoming someone so much unlike yourself. Or maybe it was because of the hungry look in both of their eyes.

They stripped you down, nothing about it was sexual, and eased you into a hot bath. You were looking at the water but you could hear the sound of their clothes hitting the floor as they spoke in low tones. Steve eased in behind you, Bucky in front of you, and for a few minutes everyone just enjoyed the comfort of the water. 

There was plenty of room in the bath; it was easily the biggest you’d ever seen. But both of them were close, a part of them touching you at all times, and you weren’t sure if it was helping or making you feel worse. Your mind whirled so fast that you leaned back until you’d head was at Steve’s shoulder and your back was pressed against his damp chest.

His heart was pounding so hard you could feel it, and the hard ridges of his cock began to dig into his ass. Your pussy throbbed hard, and when you locked eyes with Bucky, you knew you wouldn’t fight if they wanted to touch you. You couldn’t afford to, not if you wanted them to trust you. 

“Bucky,” your voice came out breathless, and you felt embarrassed for a moment. 

“We know, baby,” Bucky eased your legs into his own before spreading them, keeping his own in the middle, “you just need to feel better.”

He was right. You could feel yourself getting wetter with every brush of Bucky’s fingers on your thighs, every time Steve’s cock dug harder into your back. Your nipples hardened quick and to your own surprise, you found yourself linking a hand with Steve’s and bringing his hand to your breast.

“Yes,” Steve encouraged, grinding his cock into your back, “tell us what you need.”

“I-,” your throat was dry, but your eyes watered. Their trust was essential to your escape, but could you stopp this low? 

“Hmm?” Bucky was staring openly at your pussy through the water. He licked his lips and his eyes rose back to your face. “You just gotta ask real nice.”

You arched your back and pressed your breast into Steve’s hand, a sigh passing your lips when he squeezed. Your nipple rubbed enticingly against the roughened palm of his hand and you leaned back until your neck was exposed.

Steve immediately took advantage of it, kissing and biting your neck until it verged on pain. He sucked the skin just below your jaw and you cried out, a hand flying to your other breast and squeezing.

Bucky swatted your thigh impatiently. “Ask, or you’re not gonna get.”

You swallowed, the ache between your legs too much to ignore. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me, please.”

“Touch you where?” Bucky’s fingers were dangerously close to your core. “You want me to touch your pussy? Rub your clit?”

Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head; dirty talk was one of your favourite things in bed and these two men knew exactly what to say, even if it was humiliating.

“Yes, please.”

Bucky smirked, his fingers stilling. “Say it.”

“I - I want you to touch my pussy,” tears welled in your eyes, “and rub my clit. Please, Bucky.”

“See, baby?” Bucky’s fingers found your clit and began to tease, rubbing up and down in featherlight touches. “You just had to say. Grind your pussy on my fingers.”

You were all to happy to oblige, sliding forward until Bucky’s fingers were applying just the right amount of pressure to your clit. Steve’s cock slid between your ass cheeks and he jolted hard, sending bath water all over the floor.

You didn’t care; all you wanted was an orgasm that would wipe your mind clear, at least for a little while. Your hips rolled as Bucky rubbed circles into your clit, eyes fixed on your face to see what got the best reaction. When he scraped a nail over you you practically howled, pleas slipping from your lips. 

The water sloshed as Bucky jerked his dick, the red tip looking almost painful as it poked out of the water. He rubbed his thumb over the top and squeezed, and you suspected his was trying to hold off his orgasm. 

With the image of Bucky’s cock seared into your mind, your back arched and you came so hard that your body was shuddering for seconds after it was over. The vibrations also had an effect on Steve, his grip on your tightening as he bit onto your neck and came over your back, rubbing his dick onto it to drag out his orgasm.

Bucky’s hand found the back of your neck and he yanked you forward until you were bent in half and could barely breathe. Your hands scrambled at the edges of the bath but Steve grabbed them and pulled them behind your back, holding them there. Bucky’s cock was directly in your face and his forced the tip into your mouth, groaning and thrusting hard, sending water splashing into your face. 

His taste was masculine but not unpleasant, and you flicked your tongue over the tip, desperate to bring him to orgasm if only so he would let you go. He thrusted so hard that he hit the back of your throat and you gagged, not used to a cock that big being so far down your throat. It felt like forever before his flesh began to swell and pulse, and finally he came down your throat and painted your mouth white.

His hand left the back of your throat and immediately you went to spit, but the look on his face made you pause.

“No, baby,” he was panting, and it shamed you to say that it send another wave of arousal through you, “swallow it all. Now.”

You did as he said, wrinkling your nose at the taste. You’d never swallowed before and usually avoided taking it in the mouth at all, but you weren’t delusional enough to think you had a choice right now.

Steve was tracing patterns into your back. “Fuckin’ love seeing you covered with cum.”

“Well,” Bucky added, “there’s somewhere else that’s a little more important. Your pussy is gonna be leaking with out cum, baby. You’re gonna look so good, all round and full with our babies.”

A chill wracked through you at the thought. You’d avoided thinking about it but there was no use; they wanted to get you pregnant, and you weren’t on any form of birth control. You had no defence against them. Could you still escape if you were with child?

To your surprise, the rest of the bath involved actually washing. They did it all for you, of course, rubbing soapy sponges over every inch of your body until you were convinced you could orgasm from that alone, your body a mindless traitor. 

They got you out and dried you off, this time offering you a white dress that was far too short and low cut considering they gave you no other clothes.

“Gonna be able to get at that sweet pussy at all times.” Bucky lifted up your dress with a laugh and you jerked back. He pulled you closer and ran his finger up your slit before sliding it between his lips and sucking. “You’re wet. You want this.”

Your nostrils flared but you couldn’t find it within yourself to argue. He was right; you were aroused and you were thanking your lucky stars that it hadn’t began to trickle down your legs. You felt hollow and your entire body shook with the need to be filled, the need to be fucked. This whole situation would have been easier if they weren’t so attractive and exactly what you liked in bed.

💍

Steve cooked dinner that night and you were forced to sit on Bucky’s lap. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t keep leaning you forward, rubbing your clit against his jeans until you were almost begging. 

Steve kept turning around, a fond look in his eyes that made you want to hiss and scratch. Bucky grinned at him and lifted your dress up, showing him your wet pussy and the marks on his jeans.

The smile dropped from Steve’s face. “Fuck. Bucky, I’m trying to cook, here.”

You trembled, feeling absolutely shameless. You’d never been denied an orgasm, left on the edge for so long that you were nearly delirious. You desperately wanted to ease the ache with your own fingers, as you usually did, but when you dared to ease your hand down Bucky was quick to slap it away.

“You don’t touch yourself anymore,” Bucky growled, squeezing your wrist in his metal hand, “you can’t give yourself what we can, it’s useless. You’ll cum if you behave and not a minute before.”

“Yes,” you said, though it sounded embarrassingly like a sob. 

Bucky kept your dress gathered in one hand, leaving you exposed and humiliated. Even as you ate he made you sit on his lap, bare pussy grinding against his thighs as he fed you from his own plate.

“Think we know how to get her to behave.” Steve grinned, moving a hand down to press on your clit. The relief was only for a moment before he took his hand away again. “Naughty girl.”

“Shameless.” Bucky agreed, forcing another forkful of pasta into your mouth before eating another himself. “Pussy is wet all the fuckin’ time.”

You were sure your face would be permanently red after this, but you were so achy that you weren’t sure you cared. You desperately needed to cum and you were half convinced you’d do anything for it.

Bucky seemed to read your mind. “You’ll cum tonight, baby.” he leaned until his lips brushed your ear. “You’ll cum when I’ve got my cock inside you, and you’ll _crave_ it.”

You swallowed. You would never admit it, but you were already beginning to yearn for it. 

You shook your head, trying to clear some of the fog of arousal. You were doing this because you needed their trust, nothing else. It was hard to maintain that attitude when your clit pulsed and Bucky pushed your body into his thick thigh, but you’d be damned if you let yourself think any different.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think! Hope everyone is happy and safe xx

Bucky denied your orgasm for the entire meal, and by the time it was over there was an embarrassingly large wet stain on his jeans. You blushed and covered your face with your hands, desperately wanting to melt into the floorboards and disappear.

“Jus’ need to get you ready for tonight.” Bucky soothed, rubbing warm hands over your upper arms. “Want you all needy for us, baby.”

You were already one step away from begging, and there was at least two hours before you all headed upstairs. Your brain was all fuzzy and focussed on one thing, and that was getting fucked into oblivion.

“Did,” you swallowed, “did you put something in the food?”

Bucky glanced at Steve, who had the nerve to look somewhat apologetic. “Just a little somethin’ to help you along, honey. Your body hasn’t handled anything like us before.”

“Arrogant fuck.” you slurred.

Bucky slapped your thigh and you yelped, a bolt of arousal heading straight for your already swollen pussy. You felt almost delirious, and it made you feel a little better to know it wasn’t your own choice. 

“Don’t be rude to us.” Bucky squeezed your ass cheek, a reminder of the pain you’d faced before. “You already know where that’ll get you. Say sorry.”

“Sorry.” you mumbled, looking at Steve with what you hoped was an apologetic look. 

“C’mere.” Steve reached out and you went gladly, feeling as if Bucky was one word away from spanking you again. “Is Bucky being mean to you? I can make you feel better.”

_Good cop, bad cop._

You nestled your face into Steve’s neck, pressing yourself down onto the bulge in his jeans. It should have been painful but the friction was doing things to you, sending shivers up your back and making you clench around nothing.

“Please don’t give me anything again.” you spoke quietly. “I really don’t like it.”

“We’ll give you something if we feel like you need it.” Bucky was stern, and he lifted up your dress and swiped a finger through your arousal. “See? You behave so much better when you’re like this.”

Your cheeks burned and your hands squeezed fistfuls of Steve’s shirt. “When is it going away?”

“A few hours.” Steve wiped sweaty strands of hair from your forehead. When had you gotten so hot? “I’m afraid to say that our stamina is well above average.”

Arrogant fuck, you wanted to repeat, but the mental image of Bucky’s hand on your ass was a strong deterrent. 

“We’ll be heading upstairs in a few.” 

You perked up at that. You had assumed you’d have to sit through this Hell for a little longer but it looked as if they were feeling generous tonight. 

‘Lucky me,’ you though sourly. 

_💍_

You stood awkwardly by the bedroom door as Steve and Bucky made adjustments. Laying towels on the bed, closing the curtains, turning the aircon on, and was that lube? You squeezed your thighs together. You wouldn’t be needing that. 

Eventually they stopped, and Bucky stripped until all he was wearing was boxers. Your eyes widened when you caught sight of his cockhead poking out the top, red and angry looking. It was intimidatingly big; you hadn’t gotten a good look when you were in the bath earlier but the thought of that anywhere near you sent butterflies into your stomach. 

Steve sat beside him, stroking his cock and watching you. His was slightly longer but not as thick as Bucky’s and again, you wondered how you were meant to take it. Maybe the lube would be necessary. 

“Come here.” Bucky spoke plainly, holding out his arms. 

Your nostrils flared but you didn’t waste anytime, scrambling onto the bed and sitting on Bucky’s thighs. You could feel the heat of his cock against your core and it almost made your eyes roll back into your head. Whatever they’d given you was potent, that was for sure. 

Slowly Bucky peeled the dress off your body, leaving you bare before them. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care and you fixed them with what you hoped was a pleading look. 

“Please.” you said, placing your shaking hands on Bucky’s chest. 

“You wanna ride me?” Bucky leaned forward till his forehead touched yours. “Hate being mean to you, baby. But the thought of seeing you cry gets me hard as fuckin’ rock.” 

Your breath was shaky as you lowered your face until your breath was ghosting across his lips. Were you ready to take that step? You didn’t have to kiss him, he hadn’t asked. If you did this now, it was of your own choice. 

_But I need their trust._

You almost snorted at yourself. You didn’t need to kiss him for that and you knew it. 

You’ll kiss him because you want to. 

Before you could be pulled apart further by your own thoughts, you pressed your lips to Bucky’s and gave in. His tongue slipped easily into your mouth, tasting all of you and everything else. 

“Fuck,” he pulled apart, reaching down between you, “that’s it, baby, give in.” 

He yanked down his boxers until his cock was free. Your pussy was swollen and looked erotic even to your own eyes, and you brushed your clit across Bucky’s cock without a second thought. 

You felt Steve come up behind you, his hands on your hips pulling you up and slightly back. His nose pressed into your hair and he inhaled, whispering words of comfort that made you want to tell him to shut up. 

“I need to cum, Bucky, please.” you were begging shamelessly, straining in Steve’s grip. Your entire body was pulsing with need and you felt close to screaming when Steve began to suck a hicky into your neck. 

“You’ll cum with my cock inside you and not a moment before.” Bucky’s hand wrapped around your neck and yanked your head away from Steve. 

You felt his metal arm whirring as his fingers swiped through your folds and he brought them up to your lips, shoving them into your mouth so far that you thought you might choke. 

“Do it.” Bucky nodded at Steve, gripping his dick with the hand that wasn’t in your mouth. 

You shivered when Steve’s fingers parted your lips, brushing against your clit and giving you momentary relief before he moved them further down. Your hole was exposed and if you weren’t so aroused, you would have been violently embarrassed. 

“That’s it,” Bucky hissed. 

He swiped the head of his cock through your folds once, twice, and the slid home in one smooth motion that drove an unattractive sound from your mouth. 

You were gasping like a fish out of water, the line between pleasure and pain feeling insanely thin. It burned, but beneath that there was a delicious throbbing that couldn’t be ignored. You leaned back until your head was resting on Steve’s shoulders and you could hear him panting in your ear. 

“Move her,” Bucky’s voice was strained, “she won’t do it herself, not right now.” 

Then, it occurred to you that there was likely a particular reason for this position. By making you ride him, he was forcing some accountability on you. After all, it would be difficult to force someone to get on your dick and ride it, right? You swallowed a sob. 

_Apparently not._

Steve’s hands were at your hips again, and he rose you up only to drop you back down, the wet slap of your bodies driving away any negative thoughts. 

Bucky was reaching places that you didn’t know existed, his cock dragging against all the right spots and making you see stars. His hands were cupping your breasts, twisting your nipples sharply until you cried out. 

“You like been fucked like this?” Bucky’s voice was raspy and unbearably sexy. “You like having your sweet, sweet pussy fucked like this? Hard?” 

You weren’t going to answer but a sharp pinch to your clit had you reconsidering. “Yes! Yes, I do, please let me cum!” 

Bucky’s pace slowed as his fingers found your clit, rubbing in circles that felt just right. You felt yourself tighten around him automatically and he swore, throwing his head back and pressing hard on your clit. 

Your pussy clenched onto his cock as you came, squeezing rhythmically as you shook, hands grasping at Steve’s head behind you. Your legs tried to close but strong hands held them open, forcing you to take everything Bucky had to give. 

“Gonna cum inside you, baby,” Bucky’s upper thighs were slapping against your ass, “get you all nice ‘n fuckin’ filled up, like you’re meant to be.” 

He came in hot spurts, coating your insides and making you shudder at the force of it. Arousal still flowed hot through you like lava, and the look of ecstasy of Bucky’s face had you clenching around him already. 

The world tilted around you as Steve moved you until your back was flat against Bucky’s heaving chest, his arms pinning you to him. Bucky adjusted your legs and hooked your feet with his own so he could spread you open for Steve’s pleasure. You moaned at how filthy it all was. 

Steve’s fingers swiped through Bucky’s cum and pushed it back into your pussy. It felt so dirty but so unbelievably good and you surrendered to it with an ease you didn’t think you were capable of. 

Steve squeezed his cock, blue eyes fixed on your face with fascination. 

“Yes,” he hissed, “this is what I wanted. This is what I deserve.” 

He filled you in the same way Bucky had and your eyes rolled back, your body trembling on top of Bucky’s. You came so hard that your legs shook and all you were capable of was garbled words. 

“I need it,” you cried out, “please, please, Steve, I need it.” 

“You do,” Steve cooed, his thrusts so hard and fast you felt as if he was hollowing you out, “and we’re the only ones who can give it to you. This pussy belongs to us, baby, it’s ours.” 

Your hands flew up to Steve’s hair and you pulled, remembering that first night. As expected, Steve moaned and his hips stuttered, his cock swelling inside you and throbbing. 

“C’mon, baby,” Bucky encouraged you, “you can cum.” 

“I can’t.” you answered honestly, “I can’t cum again.” 

Bucky’s hand came to your clit once more and you actually flinched. “Course you can. Squeeze around Steve’s cock, let him get you fuckin’ pregnant.” 

Steve moaned again, fucking into you deep and hard as you’d body tightened like a coil. The combination of Steve fucking you and Bucky’s words had your pussy constricting around Steve’s cock, and you felt a hush of wetness explode as you shook in Bucky’s arms. 

“She’s a fuckin’ squirter,” Bucky was grinning, “our girl squirts. That’s so hot, baby.” 

Steve let out one long groan before shoving inside you once more, grinding into your pussy and riding out his orgasm. You felt him cum but not one drop escaped you, and Steve rolled over until you were cradled to his chest. 

You shifted, unsure of his cock still being inside you, but he wrapped his arms around you until your movement was completely restricted. 

“Shhh, just go to sleep,” he softly instructed, “we need to make sure it takes.” 

Before the fear of pregnancy could overtake you again, you snapped your eyes shut and forced yourself to relax. It felt like forever before your muscles stopped tensing and you melted into Steve, relishing the warmth of his body. 

Just before you could drop off, Bucky spoke. “Doll?” 

“Yes?” 

“We didn’t put anything in the food.” 

<

_💍_

After Bucky confessed to lying about tampering with you meal, sleep had been near impossible. You got a total of an hour before you couldn’t go on any longer, and you tentatively slid from Steve’s chest, slotting yourself between the two of them. 

Steve’s dick slid from you as you moved, and you frowned when nothing else came out. Frantically you tried you recall pregnancy statistics but nothing came to mind, and you pressed a shaking hand to your belly. 

_Please, please, no._

Eventually you distracted yourself with thoughts of escape. Surely they would trust you a little more after all of this. It couldn’t have been for nothing, you couldn’t let it be for nothing. 

Again, there was the problem of having no vehicle. You would get no further than the gates without one, and there was no way you could steal one. 

Maybe you could wait till someone else left and escape in their car! You frowned at the obvious hole; your car was one of three. No one went shopping or anything because supplies were airlifted in, too. 

You went rigid. 

_Airlifted in._

Your heart began to pound with excitement. What if, somehow, you could get on that helicopter? You’d be out of reach in no time, and there would be no way of catching up to you. Holy shit, that was it! All you needed to find out was when the thing was coming, and a way to get near it and then on it with no one noticing. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but it was something, and at this point you would take anything. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some amazing comments last night and they’ve really made me excited to continue. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment, I appreciate it more than you know! Stay safe! xx

An insistent nudging on your ass was what woke you the next morning. Before you had time to wonder what it was, you were being flipped onto your stomach and stuffed full of cock so fast you couldn’t blink.

Thankfully you were still damp from the night before; whoever was fucking you wasted no time and began plunging in and out of you at breakneck speed. It felt beyond good, and you couldn’t avoid the choked up moans that came from deep in your belly. It wasn’t often you’d been fucked like this, crazy hair, legs shaking, covered in cum. There were hands either side of your head and a quick look told you that it was Steve.

“S-Steve,” you cried out, clutching at his forearms, “harder, please, please.”

One hand disappeared and delivered a swift slap to your ass. “Daddy.” he corrected.

Never had you called someone that before, but you were hardly in a position to argue. He slid his hands under your hips, pulled you up a little and fucked into you, jolting you about as if you were a sex doll. You could only clutch desperately at the sheets, unsure if you wanted him to get off or get you off. 

You gasped when he reached forward and clutched a handful of your hair, dragging you back until you were on your knees, you back pressed to his chest. Sweat ran down your front and you could feel the heat radiating from Steve’s body. He anchored you to him with an arm around your waist, his other hand sliding down your stomach to play with your clit.

“You like Daddy playing with you like that?” the position enabled him to talk directly into your ear. “You like being fucked first thing in the morning?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, barely able to catch your breath, “I do, I do, Daddy, I need to cum.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Can—can I please cum?” you struggled to speak, relying on Steve to hold your weight.

“You can do better than that.”

“Please,” your voice was broken, “Daddy, please may I cum? It feels so good, I need it.”

“Course you can, baby,” Steve cooed, his cock rapidly swelling, “I’m gonna fill you up, just how you like. Just how you need.”

Steve kept his word, thrusting one final time before grinding against you, keeping you still. Like the night before, he lay down and rolled to the side, manoeuvring you until you were laying on his chest but facing him. It was awkward and intimate to be looking at him whilst he was still inside you, combined fluids leaking down your thighs, so you rested your cheek on his chest and looked away.

“It’s gonna be like this everyday,” Steve spoke dreamily, “gonna get to fuck you like this everyday.”

You cleared your throat, “Where is Bucky?”

“Making you breakfast.” Steve stroked your hair. “We thought you deserved it for being so well behaved last night.”

Shame filled you at his words. You had well and truly stuck to your role last night, maybe a bit too much. There was no denying that you’d felt good, or that you’d ever had a partner who was able to make you orgasm so hard, but it still left you feeling dirty and somewhat used.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the room and you hummed appreciatively. At the end of the day, this was all part of your plan. You were just following the necessary steps to get out of here, nothing more, nothing less.

💍

Bucky had brought a delicious breakfast up to the room but it had ultimately been ruined by his need to feed you every bite. You hadn’t protested but you were sure you had seen the revulsion in your eyes.

They’d both taken you again in the shower, against the wall and then in the bathtub like an animal. You came out feeling dirtier than you went in.

That had been a few hours ago, and everything had slipped into the normal routine after that. Steve has stuck another old movie on and you were once again wedged between them, trying to figure out a way to pass the time.

Bucky’s hand began trailing up your thigh and changing the subject suddenly became an urgent matter.

“Are you two in charge around here?” you blurted.

Steve turned the movie down. “I guess you could say that. Why?”

Your mind raced, trying to think of something to say. 

“Uh, I was just wondering if, well, since I’m your...you know,” you flushed, “if there’s anything expected of me. To help out, I mean.”

“The only thing expected of you,” Bucky whispered in your ear, cupping a breast in his metal hand, “is to enjoy life with us and carry our babies.”

You blanched. “What if I wanted to help out? I feel bad just sitting around in a nice house all day.” that was partly true.

Steve frowned. “You can’t help out when we have kids; they’ll need their mother.”

You were horrified, but fought to keep it concealed. “Until then. I could help out until I’m pregnant, at least.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look. You were beginning to get distracted, what with Bucky tracing soft circles around your nipple, and you blinked hard to keep your concentration. 

“I suppose.” Bucky eventually shrugged, pinching your nipple. “But we’re not naive, doll. We’re not gonna let you run free around here. You’ll be with one of us at all times.”

Your heart sank. “That’s fine. I just don’t want to be cooped up all day. Fresh air and excercise would be good for...for the baby.”

Bucky grinned. “Not the baby. _Babies.”_

You blinked back tears and offered Steve a small smile. You couldn’t stand to look at Bucky; he always pushed it that little bit too far and it reminded you exactly what position you really were in. At least you had an excuse for wanting to get involved and possibly gain access to the helicopter.

If your plan didn’t work, if somehow they caught you, then God have mercy.

💍

You dumped a cup full of flour into the bowl, coughing into your elbow when some wafted back up into your face. Baking was really not your thing, but hell if you were gonna argue with Steve when he told you to follow him to the kitchen.

“You made brownies before?” he asked from his perch on the counter. “I used to love writhing my mama cook. Made all the stress just melt away, you know?”

“Mmm,” you nodded along, “I’ve made them before and they’re pretty good. I just don’t do it often. I’m a bit rusty, I guess.”

“Well, as long as you behave you can use this kitchen whenever you want.”

It took you a few moments to realise they probably didn’t trust you with sharp objects. You coughed again to disguise your laugh.

You combined the mixture with the flour and mixed it with a wooden spoon, smiling a little when it began to resemble your usual brownies. They were delicious and you were admittedly grateful to have something to take your mind off things, even if you didn’t often bake.

Steve slid off the counter and laid an arm over your shoulder, watching as you carefully mixed the contents of the bowl. He chuckled a little before dipping his finger into the bowl and sliding it into his mouth, moaning in a way you knew was meant to make you blush.

“Tastes so good already,” Steve praised you before getting another dollop on his finger and holding it in front of your mouth. “Open wide, baby.”

You did exactly that, sucking the chocolaty mixture from his finger as quick as possible. He didn’t remove it immediately, instead he slowly slid it from your mouth until it was balanced on your bottom lip, holding your mouth slightly open.

“So fuckin’ sexy,” he murmured, “can’t keep my hands off of you.”

You stepped back and licked your lips. “I’m just baking.”

Steve grinned and laughed before returning to his perch. “Don’t think there’s ever gonna be a time when I don’t wanna fuck you.”

You felt both horrified and aroused in equal parts, and the look on Steve’s face told you he knew exactly what you were thinking.

You concentrated on pouring the mixture into the pan and moved it into the oven, setting the timer for forty minutes. 

“Can’t wait.” Steve said. “Anything you wanna do, baby?”

You said the first thing that came to mind. “Could we go see Rhea?”

Steve’s face became an impassive mask. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Your fave crumbled and you helplessly wrung your hands, feeling like a kicked puppy. “Oh. Why not?”

“It’s too distressing for you.” Steve said. “And we don’t want to see you like that. Also, like Bucky mentioned earlier, we’re not stupid. You’re not the type of girl to accept things overnight; we know you think you’ve got some kind of plan.”

Your heart stopped and you knew you’d gone pale. For a moment you wondered if you should deny it and plead innocent, but the look on Steve’s face told you that would be a bad idea. Getting spanked again was not on your list of things to do.

You knew why you wanted to see Rhea. You needed to see if there was a single scrap of her real self, of the girl who wouldn’t died rather than put you in a situation like this. You had to know if it was possible to help her. If it was possible to take her with you when you ran.

“Okay,” you confessed, “I do think about getting out of here. But isn’t that only normal? I’ve not been here for long. I know I wouldn’t get far anyway and there’s no point in trying.”

Hopefully half-truths were the way to go. Flat out lying was too obvious, and these two could sniff out lies like bloodhounds.

“We expect you to try at some point,” Steve surprised you, “but I want you to be ready for the consequences when you do. The spanking Bucky gave you will look heavenly compared to the punishment you’ll get when you run.”

Not for the first time, you were reminded that this was actually Captain America in front of you and not just the guy who liked having his hair pulled. You swallowed hard and looked down, hoping he couldn’t see the determination in your eyes.

“I understand.” you said. 

Yes, you understood. But would you do it anyway?

Absolutely.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Over the next week there was a constant cycle of sleep-eat-fuck and it was driving you insane. You had only the thought of getting out of the house to keep you from going batshit, and you found yourself constantly daydreaming about your escape.

You desperately yearned for something to change the monotony of your situation, though you would later regret that. 

Something about this morning was different. You were in the same bed, with the same men and in the same clothes, but something was off. You lay on your back, blinking tiredly up at the ceiling and trying to figure out what was throwing you off.

Bucky jolted up on you left side. His chest was heaving and his nostrils were flaring. His eyes fell to you and his lips parted, a dawning look of horror on his face.

“I smell blood.” was all he said.

Those words seemed to make something click into place for you. A cramp so vicious seized your belly and your mind went blank before you let out a cry, rolling onto your side and throwing up in the space between you and Steve.

Bucky yanked the cover from you a let out a sickly moan at the circle of blood under your ass.

“What-,” he began, lips trembling as he looked up at you.

“Period,” you spoke between mouthfuls of sick, “am on period.”

Internally, you cheered. It looked like there would be no baby or babies, at least not quite yet. Swear beaded on your forehead as you pondered your situation; Bucky and Steve had came inside you at least twice everyday. The odds of getting pregnant were extraordinarily high, yet here you were.

_It’s because of the accident. They were right and you were too scared to find out._

You shut the little voice out and rolled onto your back, panting. You didn’t want to think about that right now, your plate was already piled high. 

“Oh, oh,” Steve was beginning to wake up, “what the fuck? Bucky, what is going on?”

You have a one word response. “Period.”

Steve was clearly fretting. In any other situation you might have thought it funny, but cramps were wreaking havoc on your body and all you wanted was to curl up with a hot water bottle.

You shook your head. “No baby.”

_Thank God._

“That is not the priority right now.” Bucky was a sickly colour but was making a clear attempt at getting back the reins. “Is—is this normal for you?”

“Yes.” you managed, pressing both hands on your stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain.

It hadn’t always been. Four years ago, not long after turning twenty, you’d been in the car with an ex boyfriend who had a habit of driving recklessly and boom. One surgery and some inconvenient scars later, and you were being told you would likely struggle to conceive.

You’d gone on birth control after that, had taken pills religiously and had even had the injection at one point. You didn’t want to know the truth. 

Whilst on the pill, you still got your periods and had immediately noticed how much more painful they’d become. What was more painful was knowing that the doctors had likely been right; conceiving would be difficult.

From the corner of your eye, you saw Steve shoot out of the room and head downstairs. Bucky was speaking to you and getting increasingly worried but the first day was always the worst for you. They’d be lucky if they got a whole sentence from you. 

It wasn’t that you’d desperately wanted kids. Working in a nursery had always helped with that side of you. It was just that if you ever did want them, it wouldn’t be easy. You wouldn’t be able to have a normal pregnancy like other women. 

And now that you weren’t on the pill? Well, periods were likely about to become far worse. 

At some point, Bucky had scooped you from the bed and taken you to the bathroom. One of them had filled it with bubbles, and you sighed as Bucky slipped you in, stripped, and then fitted himself behind you.

“You need to talk to us.” he spoke into your ear. “This is worrying.”

You offered a shrug. “It’s pretty much normal for me.”

Bucky paused. You felt his hand slide along your belly until it reached a thin, white-pink scar. You had no feeling there but it still made you shiver, knowing what it meant and what it caused.

“Is...is it because of this?”

“Yes.” there was no point in lying. 

You could hear Steve in the other room, stripping the bed. He shouted something about going to get supplies, and you almost chuckled at the thought of him going to fetch tampons.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Bucky swept your hair over one side of your neck. “We still want you.”

And there it was. The fear that because you didn’t work like other women, no man would want you. Here you had two men, reassuring you that your difficulty in conceiving didn’t mean a thing to them and you wished it did. You wished that they didn’t want you anymore, that they’d let you go. 

You let out a humourless laugh. Everything was changing, including yourself.

“You’re so fixated on having children.” you spoke up, feeling hot rage bubbling in your gut. “How does this not mean anything? I might not be able to have children ever, Bucky.”

“We wanted you before we wanted kids.” Bucky reassured you, turning a blind eye to your attitude. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It wasn’t your business.” you replied stiffly. “Still isn’t. They didn’t say I could never conceive, they just said it would be difficult.”

“Well, that’s not problem,” he pressed a kiss to your shoulder before rubbing the sponge over it, “besides, trying is the fun part.”

Your eyes watered, and not for the first time you wondered why they could have approached you in a normal way. Expressed their interest, invited you on a date, gotten to know you. 

You asked Bucky. “Why couldn’t you have done this normally?”

He knew what you were talking about. “There was always the chance that it wouldn’t work out. That you would have walked away and eventually left us. I...we couldn’t take that chance. It wasn’t an option.”

You wondered if he was right. Would you have eventually left? 

Bucky tilted your head back, massaging shampoo into your hair whilst humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath. It was so gentle, so tender, that for just a minute you forgot where you were.

No. You wouldn’t have. 

💍

Steve returned five minutes later with two boxes of tampons and copious amounts of junk food. It made your stomach flutter and you were quick to brush it off as nausea.

You went to take the box of tampons when Bucky stopped you, sending Steve a look.

“Ah,” Steve caught on, “you’re gonna need to wear these, at least for today.”

He presented you with a box of pads. You wrinkled your nose. Even when you’d first began your periods you’d found pads uncomfortable and had stopped wearing them the second you could. 

“Why?”

Bucky shrugged, a lecherous expression darkening his face. “We read something that said orgasms help with menstrual pain.”

You blanched. “I—what?”

“A little blood doesn’t affect us,” Steve continued, “and we want this to be as comfortable for you as possible. Have you done anything like this before?”

You swallowed. Yeah, you’d masturbated whilst on your period before, but that was before the accident and it hadn’t helped at all. You frowned at the arousal prickling across your skin, your own body betraying you.

“No.” you shook your head. “And I don’t want it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He took the box from your hands, tearing it open and hanging you a pad. “Go put this on. Now.”

You arched an eyebrow, reluctantly taking it. Steve presented you with a pair of panties, the first ones you’d seen since the day you got here.

Bucky’s nostrils flared. “Do I have to do it for you?”

The look on his face told you that he would, so you rushed back into the bathroom and shut the door behind yourself.

You sat on the toilet and relieved yourself, cringing at the thought of them listening right outside. As usual, it came with a prickle of pain and you fought not to wince. You wiped and flushed the bloody tissue, using several to ensure you were completely clean. 

Stepping into a fresh pair of panties was like arriving at the gates of heaven. It was the most at home you’d felt since you got here, and it made sticking the pad on a little more bearable. You pulled them up and adjusted yourself until you were comfortable, and finally exited the bathroom.

Bucky glanced up. “All good?”

You shrugged. “Good as I can be. I don’t like pads.”

Bucky’s lips quirked up. “But you like orgasms.”

You sneered. “I like making my own choices.”

“Then you can come and pick a movie.” Steve senses the rising tension and was quick to change the subject. “I know you’re probably feeling a little hormonal, but it’s business as usual, doll.”

Hormonal? The only thing stopping you from wrapping your hands around Steve’s neck was that he’d probably get off on it. You shook your head and trailed from the room after him, ignoring Bucky’s looming presence over your shoulder.

💍

They set you up on the sofa with a glass of water and a hot water bottle. You hadn’t managed to eat anything and they’d let it go but made you promise to eat more at dinner. 

To your surprise, the movie was coming to an end before Bucky made a move. It was typical; he slid his big hands around your waist and lifted you onto his lap, ignoring your squirming.

You felt his erection pressing into your back and you couldn’t hold in the gasp that escaped your lips.

“Don’t worry about that,” Bucky chuckles, “this is about you.”

“Then you should listen when I say I don’t want it.” you were almost growling, frustration coiling around your gut as warm arousal soothed your core.

Bucky’s grip tightened. “And you should listen when I say you don’t know what you want or what you need.”

Your nostrils flared but you gave up, sagging against Bucky and trying to ignore the fingers that slipped beneath the elastic of your panties.

He wasted no time, finding your clit immediately with a speed that made you jump. You could see Steve watching intently from the corner of your eye and it shamed you to say it only made you hotter. When Bucky’s fingers delved into the moisture at your lips, he let out an appreciative moan.

“It’s just blood.” you lied.

Bucky didn’t call you out, instead bringing the wet fingers back up to your clit and circling with an expertise you’d never experienced before. Your legs locked and your hands slipped up behind your head, sliding into Bucky’s hair.

“You like me helping you?” he licked the shell of your ear and nipped it. “Gonna make your poor pussy feel better. This is what you need.”

There was something intimate about sitting on someone’s lap whilst they finger you. It made shame and arousal rise in equal parts and it wasn’t long before you came apart on Bucky’s fingers, pulling lightly on his hair as you trembled on his lap.

He was laughing a little as he pulled his fingers from you. He held them up to reveal only the barest hint of blood, the rest a clear liquid.

“It’s just blood.” he mocked.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!! I really appreciate it and I love to know what you guys thought :) Also, I hope everyone is staying safe, and a big thank you to those who are still having to work! xx

It was only Day Two of your cycle and yet you felt as if it had been years. Time in captivity dragged anyway but the pain made your suffering far, far slower. It was a combination of cramps, back pain and the occasional headache that seemed to hit you at every opportunity.

Luckily, Steve and Bucky’s affections had be limited only to fingering. Bucky had touched you on that first day, and Steve had done it twice since. You wondered if they really thought it would benefit you, or if it was just another way to keep their claws sank into you. Admittedly, it was helping somewhat with cramps, but you would never say it out loud.

They still insisted that you at least got out of bed and had a wash, but allowed you to curl up on the sofa all day with a hot water bottle and some food. You sometimes caught what looked like concerned glances, but the thought of them actually worrying about you hurt more than period pain so you pushed the thought away.

No matter what, escape was the end goal. Even if your helicopter plan didn’t work, even if you got pregnant, you would never stop trying. Ever. 

Steve’s fingers were brushing against your ankle under the blanket. His eyes were fixated on the TV but you knew he was watching you whenever you looked away. He seemed to be waiting for something, but you didn’t know what.

“We, uh, we ordered some stuff for you.” he spoke up. “Some tablets and some healthier foods. It should help with your cycle and make conception easier. We’re gonna start tracking your cycle too, after this.”

You blinked. You felt like prize cattle, being used and bred for the best outcome. Your lip trembled at you stared blankly at Steve, ignoring the affection in his eyes.

He swallowed. “Should be coming with the rest of the stuff in two days.”

You perked up at that. “How is it gonna get here?” you slyly asked, hoping he couldn’t hear the way your heartbeat was picking up.

“The helicopter,” he smiled, taking your interest as a good sign. “Comes once every two weeks or so. It was one of Tony Stark’s designs; it doesn’t need a pilot. It’s instructed to go from New York to here and back again.”

You struggled not to hug Steve for the load of information he’d willingly given. You squinted, slightly suspicious. He had said that he knew you’d try to escape. Did he know this was part of your plan?

You gave an overly dramatic shiver. “No pilot? That’s weird. If that kinda thing is in the future then I don’t think I’ll ever get on a plane again.”

He laughed. “I can’t say I’m a big fan of the idea either. But it does get the job done.”

You gently bit your lip. It didn’t seem as if he suspected anything, but it was really too soon to say. Speaking of being too soon...should you wait the two weeks for another helicopter? Or would it be worth the risk in two days time? 

You scraped a hand through your hair. A lot could happen in two weeks, especially if Bucky and Steve got their way. 

Perhaps it would be best to make a decision on the day. You nodded to yourself; yes, that seemed like the best option. If you saw a chance, you would take it, and if you didn’t then you would wait.

💍

“Rhea said hi.” 

You looked up at the new voice. Bucky had gone to answer the door and returned with Natasha, who was now looking at you expectantly.

You shrugged. “You can tell her I said hi.” 

You were slowly edging your way past caring about your sister. Everyday was a reminder of the situation she’d put you in, but also a reminder of the situation you failed to get her out of. You were still bitter, though, and you would hold on to any emotion you made the choice to feel. 

Bucky and Steve forced you to feel lust, anger and anxiety, maybe even affection. But embracing these meant accepting your position, and that was the last thing you would do. 

“I’d like you two to become friends again.” Natasha spoke slowly. “She misses you and it’s taking its toll on her mental health.”

_No, you’re taking a toll on her mental health._

You bit your lip. “It’s not that easy. But I’m sure it’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

You hoped that you’d be long gone in a few weeks, and fought not to let it show on your face. Natasha nodded, seemingly satisfied, before saying her goodbyes and walking out. 

“Glad to see you’re settling down a little more.” Bucky praised you as he came and sat back down.

“Mmmm.” you agreed.

Even if Bucky was that oblivious, Steve wasn’t. Your chances of escape were looking slim, and getting on that helicopter in two days was looking impossible.

💍

Bucky reappeared later in the afternoon, with several huge catalogues and a big dopey smile on his face. That set your radar off immediately; it was rare for Bucky to be so relaxed.

He shared a look with a Steve. “Sit up for me, doll.”

Slowly you did as he asked, clutching the blanket to your body. You moved about until you felt comfortable, and then looked you at Bucky expectantly.

“We thought that before we have a baby, we need to get one more important thing out the way first.” Bucky grinned. 

Your chest tightened. What was more important to these two than having a baby? That was all they’d been on about this entire time.

Bucky slid the catalogues into your lap, and for the first time you noticed his ruddy cheeks. Alarm bells were going off but all you could do was return the smile and look down.

All the moisture in your mouth dried up in an instant. Your hands felt heavy and clumsy as you grasped at the catalogues to stop them from sliding onto the floor.

On the cover was a pretty blond woman staring back at you, various other women around here. That was not what caught your attention; no, the huge, white disaster of a wedding dress was all you could focus on.

“That one is just for dresses,” Steve began to explain, “you can choose whatever you like, then you’re gonna tell one of the girls which one so they can get it ordered. Y’know, since it’s bad luck for a groom to see the bride in a dress before the day.”

You stumbled over a few words before you finally spoke. “Wow. Uh, thank you. I’ll get looking straight away.”

Your voice sounded strained and robotic to your own ears but it was either that or start screaming. The blonde woman stared up at you, her cheerful smile mocking you.

“You have a week.” Bucky said. “So we can get it in time for the next order. The next one has cakes and various food in it, so you’ll need to look through that one too.”

“I will,” you squeaked, “but don’t you two want to choose anything?”

Steve grinned. “We chose you, didn’t we?”

_Yes you did, fucker._

You smiled sweetly. “Do you mind if I have a look through tomorrow? I think I’ll feel a little better by then so I can do it properly.”

In reality, you weren’t entirely sure you could stomach looking through wedding dresses at that moment. You could only hope that future you would be a little stronger and more willing to put up with this bullshit.

Again, Steve was giving you that look that said he knew you were being a little too complacent. You didn’t much care as long as he didn’t say anything in front of Bucky, so you ignored him and turned your attention back to the TV.

Bucky stood there for a minute, and you got the sense that him and Steve were having one of their private conversations. It ended when Bucky laughed, shaking his head before urging you to sit forward. You did as he asked, and it gave him the space to slot himself between you and the arm of the sofa. He arranged you in his arms until you were wedged between his legs. It was surprisingly warm, but the jittery feeling in your belly prevented you from getting too comfortable. 

You thighs squeezed together as Bucky’s hand settled on them. There was a dawning horror at the realisation that you were instinctively becoming aroused at his touch, and you shifted in his lap. You felt his arousal press into the small of your back and stilled. 

“You in pain?” Bucky’s voice was concerned. He used one hand to brush hair from your face and you barely stopped yourself from leaning into the cool touch.

You swallowed. “Hot flush, is all.”

Bucky arched his brows expectantly. “Hot flush?”

“Yeah,” you couldn’t believe you were explaining it, “sometimes your body temperature raises unexpectedly. It’s a period thing.”

“A period thing?” a slow smile was creeping across his face. “You need some help?”

“No.” your tone was sharp and Bucky’s eyes flashed. “No, thank you.”

Bucky tilted his head. “Alright, doll. You can call the shots for today.”

You searched his words for a hidden meaning. It was unusual for him to just drop it, and even more unusual for him to let you win. You knew better than to trust him.

“Why?” you asked.

“You need to be well rested, for the wedding night.” Bucky leaned forward until his nose was pressed against the side of your temple. “Because believe me, after we’re married, we’re gonna be in that pussy day in and day out.”

Ah, there is was.

You stiffened and jerked out of his hold. He opened his mouth to say something but you shook your head. “I call the shots today.” you reminded him. 

You clambered into Steve’s lap. The look of shock on their faces was priceless, and it made you feel better about having surprised even yourself. You pulled the blanket around yourself and shot Bucky a smug look.

Neither of them was better than the other in your eyes, but Bucky could never keep his hands to himself. Steve could be distracted or persuaded into doing something you wanted, but Bucky was determined. 

You relaxed back into Steve’s chest. Your eyes were on the TV but really you were watching Bucky and Steve. You told yourself it was out of fear, but a voice in the back of your head said that you were way past that.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think! Stay safe everyone xx

Growing up, you had always put marriage in the same file as having kids. That file was then packed away into the back of your mind, left to collect dust behind other files like ‘career’, ‘travel’ and ‘Rhea’. The most important things in your life, the ones you wanted to prioritise, things you wanted to experience.

But now, flicking through a wedding dress catalogue, you could only marvel at how out of order everything had become. Not voluntarily, of course, and that only made it worse. 

“Seen anything you like yet?” Bucky said.

You looked up from the catalogue to the two men at the end of the sofa. They looked back at you, excited for your response. You almost laughed; this was the furthest they’d been form you since the day you’d got here. 

“Not yet,” you played along, “but I don’t even know my preferred style. Maybe I should look through a couple times to narrow it down.”

Steve agreed. “It needs to be perfect.”

You didn’t reply. You returned your gaze to the catalogue, staring blankly at the pages. None of them really jumped out at you, and you knew they wouldn’t. You didn’t want to like any of them. A few more hours and you’d choose at random just to get it over with. You knew they were only giving you so much choice so that you were more likely to go along with it. They knew you’d rebel at anything they chose.

All you could think about was the helicopter coming in tomorrow. If you couldn’t find a way to get involved with it, then there was no way you’d be getting out of here tomorrow. It would be another two weeks wait, and your head was bursting with the knowledge of what could happen in that time period. Pregnancy, marriage, Rhea.

You turned the page, circling several dresses at random. You could hardly concentrate on refining your escape plan when all this wedding shit was being shoved in your face.

“Could we maybe get something to eat?” you placed the catalogue and pen on the coffee table. 

“Sure, doll.” Bucky stood up from the sofa and pulled you up. “Anything in particular?”

“Just a sandwich.” you fluttered your lashes. “But I was wondering if I could make them?” 

It seemed pathetic that you had to ask. It took you back to your primary school days, having to ask to go to the toilet and going accompanied everywhere. 

“Well,” Bucky began, “you have been behaving.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I guess so.” Bucky’s eyes glittered as you practically vibrated with enthusiasm.

Never had you been so excited to make lunch. It was a pleasant distraction from your period cramps too; Day Three was not so bad but there was still pain. Plus, this was the gateway to worming your way into helping with the community, e.g. unloading the helicopter.

You could feel the burn of their eyes on you as you buttered bread and added various meats and cheeses depending on what they wanted. It felt a little too domestic but you were craving independence so you wouldn’t protest.

Your stomach fluttered when you brought their sandwiches to the table and watched them dig in. 

“Aren’t you gonna do your own?” Steve spoke around a mouthful.

You took a deep breath. “Um, I’m sure it’s obvious but I’m kind of craving some independence around here.”

Bucky chewed slowly. “You know how we feel about that, doll. How many times are we gonna be going through this?”

“I know,” you nodded, “but I was wondering if I could help outside the house?”

Silence.

You hurriedly continued, “I-I mean like help out the community. I could help out there, and everything could be the same here. I would never be alone.”

Bucky pursed his lips. “That isn’t really any different from how the others do it.”

“Tends to mean better behaviour and attitude too.” Steve agreed. “Compromise.”

You desperately wanted to give another thousand reasons why you should be allowed to help, but you knew you couldn’t sway them. This was a decision they were gonna make themselves.

“You’ll start off at the bottom.” Bucky suddenly said. “Litter picking with us, shovelling paths, all of that. And only for a few hours a day.”

You gave a shaky laugh and pressed your hands to your eyes. “Okay. Yes, thank you so much. I just want to keep busy.”

“Mmm,” Bucky stood abruptly, bringing you in for a hard kiss. “You can thank me later.”

💍 

Later came, and you found yourself sitting on the edge of the sofa with Bucky sitting in between your legs, his back to you. They had had to sit you on a few cushions so you were at a comfortable height, and even then Bucky’s height was obvious.

“You...want me to play with your hair?” you spoke slowly. 

The shock still hadn’t worn off. You’d thought that he’d expected a blow job or something, not this. Then again, best not look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Steve was sitting beside you, the heat radiating from his body as he pretended to watching the TV. There was a reason for this but you weren’t entirely sure what it was. Maybe it was best not to know.

You cautiously slid your hands into Bucky’s hair. It was surprisingly soft, even compared to your own, and you couldn’t help but admire the colours running through it. Bucky shifted and seemed to get himself comfortable, so you took it as a signal to proceed.

You scraped your nails along his scalp, running them in slow circles. Bucky leaned further back and tilted his head for better access. There was still a tension in your chest, but with each second you felt yourself relaxing further.

In your class, there had always been girls playing with each others hair. You had been one of the few who preferred to do the styling, and working with kids certainly hadn’t gotten you out of the habit. It was comforting, knowing that you were doing something someone else appreciated. 

Your eyes soon become unfocused. When you were younger you’d often played with Rhea’s hair. You found your fingers tracing similar patterns into Bucky’s scalp and when you looked down, you had the beginning of a braid in Bucky’s hair.

You glanced at Steve. He had a soft look on his face and with a nod, encouraged you to continue. You hesitated for a moment before continuing, your fingers forming a pattern that they hadn’t done in years. 

You made several more braids but eventually stopped. They wouldn’t stay anyway since you had no hair ties, but they looked pretty. It almost made you laugh; the former Winter Soldier liked having his hair played with.

“Why’d your stop?” Bucky’s voice was thick, and a quick glance at his lap told you why.

You wrinkled your nose. “Is everything a turn on for you?”

“Everything that’s you.” Bucky’s voice was light with amusement despite the cloud of arousal in the air. “Zhou wearing a pad, doll?”

You stiffened, snatching your hands out of Bucky’s hair. “Why?”

Steve’s hand shot out, feeling around your crotch. “She is.”

Your jaw hung open. Trust them to turn a nice moment into a sexual one.

You frowned at your own thinking. Nice moment? There were no nice moments around them, only forced ones.

Bucky rubbed his cheek against your knee, the stubble sending a shiver up your spine. He kissed the area, slowly turning around. You felt a soft sigh slip past your lips and stubbornly refused to acknowledge it, even when Bucky smiled. 

“I-I can’t have sex,” you shook your head, “it would hurt too much.”

You tried to pull your legs from Bucky’s grasp. His hands circled your ankles and it was obvious you weren’t going anyway.

“I know,” he soothed, pressing another kiss to your thigh, “I’m gonna make you feel good, like we always do.”

Steve pulled the cushions from under your ass. You reached down to shove Bucky’s head away from your thighs, and Steve quickly slid his hands under your arms. You yelped when he tugged you into his lap.

Struggling was a useless task. In less than ten seconds Steve had his hand under your shirt and his breast in your hand, occupying your mouth with his own.

His tongue caressing your mouth was a brilliant distraction. It allowed Bucky to hook his fingers under your shorts and pull them and your panties down in one go. You felt yourself go lightheaded with humiliation at the thought of the bloody pad, and Bucky seemed to know what you were thinking.

“We need to know these things,” he ran his fingers over your thighs, “and it looks like you’re gonna be done in a day or two.”

He hooked your legs over Steve’s, so when Steve spread his legs, yours followed. You were spread open right in front of Bucky’s eyes, and you could stop your back from arching. Your breast pressed into Steve’s waiting palm and he uttered reassurances into your ears.

Bucky’s breath across your pussy brought you back down to earth.

“You can’t do that,” you stressed, “I’m _bleeding_.”

In response, Bucky licked a wide stripe from your entrance to your clit. You sagged instantly, your body going boneless. In the last few seconds you’d become unbearably wet, and Bucky didn’t waste time sliding a finger in.

“Horny fuckin’ thing,” Steve spoke in your ear, “your pussy is so greedy for us.”

Bucky’s lips latched onto your clit, sucking rhythmically while plunging his finger in and out of you. He added a second and there was an embarrassingly loud wet sound that made you hide your face in Steve’s neck. 

Each time Bucky slid his fingers in, he would suck on your clit. The constant assault on your pussy had you cursing and shuddering in no time. Your thighs would have snapped around Bucky’s head if it wasn’t for Steve holding them apart.

“Tell us what you need.” Steve pinched your nipples. “Say what you want or you’re not getting anything, baby.”

You could barely get your words out. “I want Bucky to make me cum.”

“How?”

“I-I want him to eat my pussy until I orgasm. Please, Bucky, Daddy, I have to cum.” you felt as if you’d cry if you didn’t get there soon. It was embarrassing how quickly they could reduce you to begging.

Bucky’s mouth sealed around your clit, sucking whilst simultaneously flicking you with his tongue. His fingers curled, adding to the sensation, and that was all you needed. Your legs shook hard as you came, cursing as you were sent soaring over the edge.

When you came back to reality, Bucky was running his hands over your thighs and whispering to himself. Your cheeks coloured at the red that was smeared around his lips and he grinned up at you.

“Best thing I’ve ever tasted.” he shot forward and licked another stripe up your pussy. “Gonna eat that every day.”

You were still sensitive but that didn’t stop Steve from dipping his fingers into you and bringing them up to his own mouth. He moaned at the taste, eyes fluttering shut. His hips pressed into your ass and your eyes widened when you felt a wet patch form.

“See what you do to me?” he cooed. “You’re our best girl.”

The words hung unspoken in the air, but you knew what they were.

_You’re our best girl, and you’re never leaving._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think! Thank you and stay safe😘x

Rhea sometimes felt weird around Natasha. Sometimes she felt like there was something that she was forgetting, a puzzle piece that was missing, but every time she tried to think harder it only seemed to fade further from memory. 

She knew that her older sister was in town. She knew that she was the one who had invited her, and that it had been for Steve and Bucky. Rhea loved her sister but for some reason she hadn’t thought she’d ever see her again.

Yes, Rhea loved her sister. She knew that for a fact. That’s why she’d invited her here; so she could make a better life for herself with Steve and Bucky. So they could give her the same love that Natasha gave Rhea.

Whenever Rhea tried to think about her early days with Natasha, a weird haze came over her. It was as if she couldn’t concentrate properly, like she could focus on pulling up the memories. Once Rhea wondered if she even had any, but that was scary so she never thought of that again.

Last time Rhea had seen her sister, she’d been angry and scared. The feelings were familiar to Rhea but she couldn’t remember why. After Steve and Bucky had taken her sister away, Rhea had cried. But again, she couldn’t remember why.

Natasha had soothed her in the usual way, taking Rhea apart with careful fingers and putting her together in a way that left Rhea unrecognisable to herself. The puzzle piece hung tauntingly out of reach.

Other people felt the same as she did. She saw it in the blank stares, the intelligence behind eyes, the flinches. Something wasn’t quite right, but she didn’t know what. She felt as if she was in the body of a twin; no distinguishable differences but if you looked inside...a different story.

Rhea knew Natasha had been talking to Bucky and Steve. She knew that her sister had been causing trouble for them, and it humoured her to no end. Then she would think, ‘why is it funny that my sister is disobeying her husbands?’ and suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore.

Rhea would never admit it, but sometimes she found herself reaching for the gun kept on Natasha’s side of the bed. She would shake herself awake and find her fingers pressed to cold metal. It was like muscle memory, something she’d dove before. Only now she couldn’t think why she would do such a thing.

Amongst all the confusion of her life, there was one thing Rhea was sure of. She needed to talk to her sister.

💍

Staring out of the window, you found your eyes subconsciously drifting over to Rhea’s house. Well, perhaps prison was a more fitting word.

You’d seen Natasha earlier. On the last few occasions you’d seen her she’d always been alone. You knew it was likely part of some plan to keep the pair of you apart; God forbid you knock some sense into Rhea. 

Your back twinged and you pressed your palm against it, sighing. This morning you’d managed nearly three hours of snow shovelling and now you were facing the consequences. You’d tried to do more but Bucky wasn’t happy once he realised you were in pain. 

You sighed again. That helicopter was a definite no-go, at least this time. You’d barely been able to hear the thing, let alone see it or get near it.

You questioned whether it was overly ambitious. Plus, if anyone else had ever attempted escape then surely that had been their choice too? Unless there had been mire cars at some point. Maybe that was why there wasn’t.

Steve and Bucky gave no indication as to whether they knew about your plan. They knew you had one, Steve had told you that much, but they didn’t know what it was. If you hoped to succeed, then convincing them you were staying was vital.

You gave in to every sexual advance, did as you were told, laughed along. The next step would be initiating things yourself. A kiss here, crack a joke, get ahead of them. It felt a lot like you were just plain giving in, and that was what made it difficult.

Your back hummed with pain and you slowly backed away from the window, admitting defeat. You knew you’d been looking for Rhea. With another sigh, you sank into your place on the sofa. It irritated you how easily you sank in, the sofa memorising your shape. You’d been here too long.

“You should have told us earlier.” Bucky’s disapproving tone almost had you rolling your eyes.

He stood in the doorway, a steaming mug in each hand. He shook his head at your silence before waking in and handing you your cup of tea. 

“Steve’s gone to get some paracetamol for you. If we go out tomorrow it’ll be for an hour at the most.”

“I liked it,” you gently protested, “it makes me feel better.”

Bucky arched a brow. “ _We_ make you feel better.”

“That’s not fair.” you felt bold. “You know I’m struggling. This is me making an effort to settle in.”

Bucky’s teeth clenched and you wondered if you’d overstepped. He sipped from his own mug and you realised he’d let you off. 

“When some of the others bring in a significant other, the use slightly different methods.”

You looked up. “Different methods?”

“A lot firmer,” he shrugged, side eyeing you, “various other things. We don’t get involved in their business.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I just would’ve thought you’d been wondering why Rhea is so different.”

Immediately you stiffened. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

You didn’t. But you weren’t sure if it was because you were still angry or because you couldn’t face knowing what Natasha had put her through.

“Just remember to be grateful.” Bucky said.

He was provoking you. You were almost positive he was only trying to get a rise out of you. Had he picked any other day then it probably would have worked, but as it happened you were already in an odd mood and rising to the bait was far too exhausting.

💍

Steve eventually came back and practically shoved paracetamol down your throat. They were worried, but you were convinced it was only because you might struggle conceiving. Bucky may have said something different but Lord knows you can’t trust them.

Your mood was likely a result of your cycle. It was all too easy to become wrapped up in your own head, which was filled with Steve and Bucky. There was no escape from them and waiting two weeks was already beginning to look like an impossible feat.

“Any more thoughts about the wedding?” Steve said. “Here, you might like this.”

He handed you a magazine full of wedding cakes. There had been a handful in the catalogue you’d looked through the day before but this was exclusively cakes. You considered launching it back in his face but settled for throwing it on the coffee table instead.

“I can’t do that right now. I swear I’ll choose in the next few days but I’m in pain.” you almost growled at Bucky’s hand edging towards your shorts. “No, it would hurt right now.”

Bucky paused. To your surprise, his hand actually receded.

“Thank you.” you said.

“We need to learn about this.” Bucky jerked his head in your direction. “We should know what’s best for her.”

Oh, yeah, because you didn’t.

You tuned out their chatter and found your eyes sliding to the window again. You found hardly see anything but you still found yourself searching for your sister.

_C’mon. We could do this together._

“A few of the girls are coming by tomorrow.”

You glanced over to Steve, startled to see he was talking to you.

“Oh.” you blinked. “Why?”

“To help you with the decision making process.” Steve said. “You’re struggling and they’ve done this before. It’d be good to get some other opinions.”

Aw, Hell. Maybe it would have been best if you’d just flat out ran for the helicopter. Every time you thought it couldn’t get worse, it did.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday tomorrow so there likely won’t be an update. Hope you enjoy this one!! Stay safe x

Your period was on its way out, and you dreaded to think what would happen when it was gone. Your stomach twinged with the occasional cramp and you couldn’t stand straight without a hand on your back, but that hadn’t stopped Bucky and Steve forcing you to spend time with some of the other women. 

There were four of you at the table. Magazines and catalogues were splayed across, various pages marked. There were magazines for decorations, cakes and dresses. You sat at the head of the table, and you had yet to say a word.

You got the sense that some of these women were agents, meaning they were definitely not in the same position as you. It meant they had some poor human waiting for them at home. It sickened you to think of women putting other women in this position. 

The wedding was not in two weeks. Bucky had made arrangements for anything wedding related to be dropped off earlier. A week, was what he said, so everything had to be decided on today.

You were more than happy to sit back and allow these women to do all the choosing, but they kept making valiant attempts to draw you in.

“What’s your favourite flavour cake?” Amber blinked at you expectantly, her pen at the ready.

You said the first thing that came to your head. “Chocolate.”

“Ooh, yummy!” Amber grinned widely and jotted it down. “Here, Elise, could you find some?”

Elise jumped to it. You squinted at Amber. She was only making you suspicious that she was, in fact, an agent. Or was. Elise seemed a little too willing to obey. You could hardly blame her; if Amber snapped at you like that you would be the same.

You wanted this to be over.

“This one.” you tapped a finger against a dress. “It’s perfect.”

The other women began to gather around, and you took the opportunity to actually look at the dress. If it wasn’t white it could have passed for a normal dress. There was beading along the top but the skirt was a plain white that would pool around your feet. It came with a sparkly veil that was almost as long as the dress. It wasn’t ugly, but you wished it was.

“Oh, wow,” Amber rested a palm on your shoulder. “You have great taste. I bet your feeling a little overwhelmed now you’re looking at your wedding dress.”

You looked up at her. “I’m fine.”

Her smile wavered but she continued on. “Right. So, we’ve got a dress, shoes and cake. We can handle the food for guests. You just need to make a few decisions on decorations.”

You sat idly as they flicked through magazines. Occasionally you’d point and say, ‘I love that’ or ‘Oh, that is gorgeous,’ and they were none the wiser. You picked out some table clothes, glasses, banners, everything like that. You ensured you were emotionally detached the entire time. Sure, this was a wedding, but it wasn’t _yours._

Bucky and Steve had been gone for nearly three hours now. After a morning of snow-shovelling a delivering mail, they’d dropped you back off at the house and rushed off. You’d barely had time to blink before you were being dragged in by Amber.

It pained you to say you preferred Bucky and Steve’s company to this. At least they were straightforward.

“Alright!” Amber clapped her hands together. 

She gathered several pages of notes. Some contained your sizes, others had the details of everything you’d chosen. She arranged them in a neat stack and did the same with the magazines. 

Her eyes shone as she looked down at you. “You must be so excited. Fiancé to Captain America and the Winter Soldier! In a week they’ll be your husbands!”

You didn’t bother disguising the disgusted look on your face. You knew for a fact you looked like you’d just stepped in dog shit and the discomfort on Amber’s face was worth it. 

“So, anyway, we’ll be on our way now.” she shifted uncomfortably. “C’mon, ladies, I’m sure the Bride to Be needs a little time to herself.”

They all shuffled out in a line. Elise was at the back, looking meek and fragile. You felt a stab of sympathy for her. Elise was not so different from you.

You heard the door close and almost started clapping. You stood up, stretching for a few minutes. That had been a different kind of Hell, one you never wanted a repeat of. You could just picture Amber now, sitting in the front row at the wedding, snapping pictures and clapping enthusiastically. Silly woman.

You rifled through the cupboards, getting together the components for a cup of tea. There was a chill in your bones that had nothing to do with the weather. The kettle began to boil and your mind drifted away, as it was often prone to do these days.

As the kettle quietened, you caught the tail end of what sounded like shouting. The tea spoon clattered to the counter as you tensed. Someone sounded mad, and it sounded like they were getting closer. You froze, fingers gripping the counter as you tried to listen. You could hear Amber, and she sounded upset. It took you a second or so to realise the angry voices were Steve and Bucky.

The door slammed open and you screamed. You clapped your hand over your mouth, waiting for Bucky and Steve to appear. Someone was crying outside and the sound of Bucky’s heavy boots mimicked the sound of your heart.

You heard them storming around the living room. One of them went upstairs, shouting as they went. It sounded as if they were raiding the place. Sweat beaded on your forehead as footsteps began to head towards the kitchen.

The look on Bucky’s face as he strode into the kitchen could only be described as astonishment. The anger slid off his face and he stood stock still. Steve stomped in not a second later and looked equally as startled.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

You looked from your mug to Bucky and back again. “I’m making a cup of tea?”

It felt as if you’d been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. The sound of crying was fading. You wondered what you were missing, if you’d done something wrong without realising it.

“Ah,” Steve clasped his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “right. Could you make one for me, doll? You know how I like it.”

Steve almost dragged Bucky from the room. You didn’t really notice that. No, you were far too happy that they’d left you alone. This was the first time you had be allowed in the kitchen alone, and it satisfied you to know your plan was coming along.

Then, the penny dropped.

It wasn’t about what you’d done. It was what you _hadn’t_.Those women had left you alone for almost five minutes; enough time for you to attempt escape. But you hadn’t.

Steve and Bucky thought you had.

Slowly, you stirred Steve’s tea. He didn’t even like tea. You’d thrown him off, thrown both of them off. Steve thought he knew your game, thought that you’d escape at the first given opportunity. Maybe that’s what others had done. Maybe that’s why they hadn’t succeeded. 

Not you. You could wait, pass up opportunities for the end game. You’d inadvertently taken one step closer to your goal. If you could get them to take more chances, there was no doubt you would reap the benefits.

This fuelled your ambition. You were going in the right direction. You only had to last a little bit longer. 

💍

Even after you had all settled in the living room, Bucky and Steve still radiated tension. It was disappointing to know that they wouldn’t trust you just like that, but you had no plans so give in yet. They only had to think you had.

“So,” you began, “everything is chosen.”

Bucky turned to face you. “Yeah? I thought having some other opinions might do the trick.”

You hummed in agreement. “They were alright. I chose the dress myself, and the cake.”

“The dress is most important,” Steve nodded, “we know it’s harder to choose without trying but we’re glad you got there in the end.”

You tried to picture the dress in your mind and came up blank. What colour had the table clothes been again?

A knock at the door had your head jerking up. Bucky looked as if he was contemplating even answering it. Eventually he gave a sigh and heaved himself up, looking at Steve with a shrug before leaving the room.

“Is my sister here?”

You sat bolt upright. Steve made an attempt to grab your elbow. You dodged him and darted out into the hall, coming to a stop behind Bucky. 

Rhea stood in the doorway. She was wearing a dress and had no shoes on. She was shivering hard, and she looked almost confused. Like she’d gone into a room only to forget what she needed. 

“Rhea?” you spoke tentatively. “Are you alright?”

Bucky spoke over you. “Where’s Natasha? Rhea, you’re not meant to be out here.”

Rhea’s mouth opened and closed. She looked at you and you almost cried. She used to look at you like that when she was a baby, if there was something she didn’t understand.

Rhea blinked again. “Who is Natasha?”

“Jesus.” Bucky was taken aback. He stuck his head out the door. “Natasha!”

You could hear someone reply, but barely. It felt as if your head had been plunged into running water and you couldn’t hear anything. Your lashes fluttered and you staggered back. Steve’s arms came around you and you sagged into his grip.

Rhea was saying your name. “What’s going on? What are you doing here? Don’t you need to go home?”

You were brutally reminded that she was your little sister. The urge to protect her was rising within you, but if you gave in then you’d be back to square one.

_Not much longer._

You mouthed, “Just hold on.”

Rhea’s mouth snapped shut. She nodded slowly, and you hoped she knew what she was agreeing to.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you're enjoying! Thank you for the support throughout this :)

After Rhea had shown up at your door, it hadn't taken Natasha long to appear. She had seemed worried, but since it was her who put Rhea in this position you couldn't bring yourself to feel any sympathy for her. You'd managed to hold it all in - the rage, the fear, the worry. You still planned to go through with you escape, and if you got caught then you were not going down without a fight. All those feelings you'd kept contain? You would unleash them and ensure Bucky and Steve suffered.

Rhea was still an uncertainty. She had appeared somewhat lucid when she had shown up at your door but every moment since she had seemed away with the fairies. Not that you ever spoke to her. You wondered if she had forgotten what you had said or if she had maybe even told Natasha. You desperately wanted to take Rhea with you but chances of that happening were looking slimmer and slimmer every day.

But now, as you stood next to the landing pad, all you could feel was a surge of optimism and determination. All the wedding items were arriving, and the wedding was tomorrow. Then you only had to wait a week for the next delivery of supplies. Before you hadn't been sure if you would make it, but now you could say with certainty that you would at least die trying. Stay was not an option. Every day was a new chapter of horrors, and you couldn't bear to finish the book.

Your hair blew in the wind created by the helicopter as it got closer to the ground. You grinned widely. It was thanks to your patience and perseverance that you were standing here. It was all paying off. Maybe Bucky and Steve expected you to escape today, but you wouldn't, and so they wouldn't see it coming when you really did. 

"You're so excited!" Amber was standing next to you. She enthusiastically wrapped her arms around you, tugging you to her warm body. 

"Yeah," your face felt as if it would split, "I am."

The helicopter landed and everyone surged forward. It was you along with ten other women, and you carefully watched everyone go about their job. You wanted to figure out the routine and there was only one chance to do so. 

Two people stood by the doors, handing boxes to the others who would then take them inside. You would take a box and rush it inside, unwilling to miss a moment. This went on for nearly ten minutes. Finally, there was only three packages left. The people on the door grabbed them, shut the doors, and hurried away as the helicopter began to lift off in a matter of seconds. 

You struggled not to laugh. You'd been worried that you would have to wait a while before it took off. Now, even if someone saw you getting on, they would hardly be able to stop you. It was perfect.

You stood by idly as everyone rushed around. The wedding was to take place in the Centre. Everyone was due to be there, but you couldn't bring yourself to feel nervous. In fact, the wedding was hardly on your mind at all. All you could think about was the helicopter and the freedom you'd been deprived of ever since you got here. Less than a week and you would have it all back. 

***

To be honest, you weren't even sure how getting married to two men would even work. The thought hadn't crossed your mind until two minutes ago, when you'd caught your reflection in the window. It was the morning of the wedding, and you had had a surprisingly peaceful night. You had slept round Amber's, Bucky's decision, and had had a bed to yourself for the first time in what felt like years. You had laid spread eagle, a dopey smile on your face the entire night. You knew this was likely the calm before the storm but you couldn't bring yourself to enjoy it any less.

The dress was beautiful; there was no denying that. It hugged and flowed in all the right places, and that disappointed you because you had been hoping to look like shit. You'd protested against all makeup bar mascara and Vaseline. You wanted everyone to see the dark circles under your eyes, your pale lips, your anxiety laid bare on your face. You wanted them to know this was not your choice. 

Natasha was the one who would walk you down the isle. Your sister in law. You would much rather have your actual sister but, as usual, you had no real choice in the matter. Rhea would be at the wedding but direct contact between the two of you was forbidden, according to Natasha.

Five minutes before the wedding. Six days before escape.

Your heart jumped in your chest as Natasha slid her arm through yours. She offered you what you supposed was meant to be a supportive look.

Three words. "Time to go."

You didn't respond. It was twelve o'clock and you had yet to speak a word to anyone. Every hour that passed you become more wrapped up in your head, your plans of escape the only thing able to bring you comfort. If you didn't think you could escape, you would be putting up a hell of a fight all the way down that aisle. You had to make sure this wasn't for nothing.

***

When you came back to your body, it was to the cold metal of a ring being slipped on. You couldn’t even remember saying your vows or even walking up the aisle. Maybe it was for the best.

In the front row was Rhea. She was relaxed in Natasha’s embrace, her eyes brimming with joyful tears. It was entirely different to how she had been a week ago. Bucky had mentioned different methods before, and it didn’t take a genius to know that was what Rhea had endured.

Your breath stuttered from your lungs as Bucky scooped you up into his arms. You could hear the whirs and clicks of the metal plates shifting. He pressed a bruising kiss to your dry lips, his tongue sweeping across them before he pulled away. 

“It’s been too fuckin’ long.” he growled.

It took you a minute to recognise the dull roaring in your ears was cheers. Steve leaned over Bucky and kissed you, gentler but with the same intent. 

They began to stride down the aisle, Steve’s shoulder knocking with Bucky’s. It felt like you’d gotten in the cage and shut the door behind yourself. The Point of No Return. The sound of the helicopter was a million miles away.

The bitter air nipped at your bare arms and ankles. You shifted in Bucky’s embrace but froze when your panties stuck awkwardly to your pussy. Your body welcomed them even though you did not.

They sped up when the house was in sight. Steve fumbled with the keys in his pocket and nearly dropped them when you got to the door. The key slid in with a resolute ‘click’ and he practically threw the door open. You were impressed that it didn’t come off the hinges.

The familiar layout of your prison greeted you as Bucky walked. He placed you on the floor and began to kick his shoes off, one hand still secured around your wrist.

“Take your shoes off. Let your hair down, too.” Bucky’s tone was stern, even when he nearly fell trying to yank his shoe off.

Steve appeared just as eager, ripping his tie off and his shirt after that. It fell in tatters to the floor and you winced. No doubt your dress would soon follow.

Bucky seemed to read your mind. “Keep the dress on. Can’t get enough of you in it; our wife.”

Your fingers skilfully twisted in your hair, undoing the elaborate updo with little effort. You kicked the shoes off and sighed at the relief that followed.

Your nearly gagged at the speed at which Bucky had you bent over the stairs. His hand was buried in your hair and your scalp throbbed at the strength with which he’d pulled it. 

Your dress was unceremoniously pushed you to your waist, your panties ripped aside like a piece of paper. He buried his fingers in your pussy before your mind could catch up and all you could do was moan.

It had never been like this before. So primitive, animalistic even. Your mind raced with fear but your pussy throbbed at the stimulation, your heightened senses providing you an even harder orgasm.

You babbled unintelligibly as Bucky stuffed three fingers into you and sucked at your pulse point. You clenched around his fingers and he pulled you apart until you were a shuddering mess, trembling beneath him. You realised with a start that you were crying. One orgasm in and you were already feeling impossibly oversensitive. How could you survive the night? 

Bucky unceremoniously yanked his trousers down, one hand still buried in your hair. His fingers pulled from you with a wet squelch and were replaced by his cock. It felt bigger than you remembered, longer and thicker. You were grateful for the stairs beneath you; no way would you have been able to hold yourself up. Your knees hurt but it was nothing compared to the ache in your core. Your pussy clenched, waiting for him to move. A moment longer and you felt as if you would beg.

“My wife,” he marvelled, and you felt him inching back. “My fuckin’ wife.”

He rocked forward with a thrust the knocked all the breath from you. It verged on pain but the pleasure was so good that you barely felt anything but his cock plunging in and out of you. Each time he pulled away you felt the loss, and when he plunged back in you thanked God. It was too easy to get lost in it and just accept what he gave you.

“Oh- fuck,” he babbled, one arm hooked beneath you and the other hand wound around your neck. “You like it like this. This is what you fuckin’ need, who you need to get it from.”

You gasped each time his fingers tugged on your clit. The pain was too much for you to cum, and you dangled on the edge for what felt like an eternity. 

Bucky’s cock pulsed inside you and it was enough to send you soaring. You moaned, long and loud, as you shivered uncontrollably in his arms. If he wasn’t holding you up then there was no doubt you would have fallen. You clenched rhythmically around his cock as it jerked inside you, giving you every drop.

You felt overwhelmed, but unsurprised when Bucky pulled away and Steve took his place. Steve pulled and manoeuvred you until you were lying at the bottom of the stairs, staring up into hazy blue eyes.

He tugged at the top of the dress until your breasts spilled over, your chest heaving. Steve pinched and rolled your nipples until you were writhing beneath him, arching your back until his palms pressed against your breasts.

Steve slid into you, your arousal and Bucky’s cum making it smooth and easy. You legs trembled around his and you cried out as he started thrusting.

Your eyes glazed over as you let them take your body. It was the only way you would give in to them. They could take your body but never your heart or mind. You needed them if you would ever succeed at escape.

You were unsure how many times you came before they finally pulled away. The rough sex contrasted against soft and tentative hands as they gently peeled you from the floor, cradling you against heaving chests. You heard them talking but couldn’t make out the words. You didn’t want to.

It was too easy to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already got so many ideas for future one shots/fics. I’m so excited!!

It wasn’t hard to play the perfect little wife. Compliment them, laugh at their jokes, make them lunch, submit to their sexual advances. In fact, it was considerably easier than what you had expected. You chalked it up to the fact that the end was in sight.

Three days after the wedding, Steve and Bucky were more at ease than you had even thought possible. You couldn’t have asked for anything better; the thought of you running didn’t seem to be on their minds whatsoever. It was easy for you to seem content; you were. All you had to do was countdown the hours.

They started taking you out the house a lot more often. They didn’t let you do any work; apparently new wives had to relax and spend time with their husbands. Not that you’d been doing that for over 2 weeks before the wedding or anything.

Curled up on the sofa between Steve and Bucky, it was too easy to pretend this was what you wanted. That you’d had a whirlwind romance and married two men. That your sister’s head wasn’t so fucked she couldn’t tell up from down. That you loved them as much as they loved you.

You let yourself fall into the fantasy. It passed the time and made the whole situation less horrifying. You melted into Steve, sighing deeply and lying your head on his shoulders.

As usual, some old movie was playing. You didn’t recognise it and you hadn’t really been paying attention. Your mind was your only escape and you utilised every second you had with it.

“I love you.” Steve’s voice sliced through you like a knife through butter.

You stiffened. You didn’t pull away from his shoulder, you didn’t want to see his eyes. This felt like a test and you had no idea what the right answer was.

“We love you.” Bucky corrected, nudging your leg with his own. “We show it but we haven’t really said it.”

Your mouth opened and closed as you scrambled for the right thing to say. 

“I’m trying.” you managed. “I am trying.”

“And that’s enough,” Bucky returned. He met your eyes. “For now.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to lie about that. Love was something meant to be taken seriously. Maybe it had stemmed from your difficult childhood. People lying about love really irked you and you wouldn’t give false feelings to anyone, no matter what. It was a relief to see that part of yourself was still intact.

Did you believe Steve and Bucky loved you?

Maybe they did. But it was twisted, macabre, old-fashioned love that had no place in this century, let alone your life. Perhaps you were compatible in bed but your hearts were not.

This place was so far from normal. You felt miles away from average life. It was as if you’d fallen through a portal. 

But you hadn’t, and that was what was scary. America’s Golden Boy had mental health problems up to his chin and Bucky Barnes needed to learn to separate kinky bed play from every day life.

Maybe if Bucky had been able to do that, if Steve had had therapy, then you would’ve had your whirlwind romance. 

God, they were so entitled. Everyone here was. How could someone be so selfish that they would disrupt another person’s life, turn everything upside down, and call it love. Love was just another excuse to these people. Another way they could avoid taking any blame for their actions.

You had mastered hiding your inner feelings, making sure your face betrayed nothing. You were glad you had because your blood was boiling. 

They were basic pre-school teachings. Respect others, share, don’t hurt your friends. Years of fighting and killing and violence could wreck havoc on the mind but therapy could just as easily reverse it. There was a way for everyone.

You would probably need therapy after this. You felt fine but no doubt something would worm through the cracks eventually. You wouldn’t make the same mistakes everyone here did. 

When you ran, they would come after you. You had been ignoring the fact from the minute you realised escape was possible. These were not the type of men to let you go. They wouldn’t come after you because they missed you; they’d come because of the blow to their egos. You would need to get some of your things and disappear. 

Forever.

Your lip twitched. Your life would never be the same after this. No matter how far from them you were, you would always be proof of them having a hold on you. You could never stop, never rest. It sounded tiresome but far more appealing than whatever this was. 

“Here.” Bucky nudged you with a glass of water. He held out his hands and dropped several vitamins into your hand. “These will help keep you healthy.”

Your nostrils flared. “For pregnancy?”

Bucky grinned.

You fought hard to keep the look of disgust from your face. Popping the vitamins into your mouth, you gulped from the water and swallowed them. You could have sworn you felt them the whole way down, a thick discomfort in the back of your throat and then stomach. 

Bucky hummed and rested his warm hand on your stomach. It felt dangerous, like he could get you pregnant from that alone. You wanted to swat him away but you didn’t want to risk a punishment. 

Whilst they were more relaxed in many ways, punishments were for much more mediocre things. Back chat was occasionally acceptable but refusing their touch? Turning your head away from a kiss? Ten swats easily. 

They were trying to squeeze the last of the fight from you. That much was obvious. Sometimes you wondered why they picked you if they were only gonna try to change everything about you. They hadn’t gone the easy route, that was for sure. There was probably thousands of women and men out there who would have leapt at the opportunity to be Captain America’s Bitch.

You valued your freedom over charming blue eyes, that was for sure.

Steve’s fingers trailed up and down your arm, provoking goosebumps. Sometimes you thought you might suffocate between them. They took all the air out of a room until all you knew was them. It was a wonder you hadn’t fallen for it. Like Rhea had.

What went on in her mind? Did she know what was going on? Did she remember anything that had happened to her? You winced slightly at the thought. You almost hoped she didn’t. It might be more pleasant for her.

***

“Don’t you like ice cream, baby?” 

You gaped down at the bowl in front of you. Four scoops of mint chocolate chip, your favourite. However, it was a lot of ice cream and you had not long finished dinner.

“I do,” you stammered, slowly picking up the spoon, “this is just a lot, is all. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to finish it.”

“Just eat what you can.” Steve smiles brightly. “It’s good for fertility.”

Your teeth clamped around the spoon. Fertility? Everything was about getting you pregnant. If it was all true, your chances of conceiving must be through the roof after all the vitamins, sunflower seeds and now this. Even with your complications you were beginning to get a little concerned.

Pregnancy would make no difference to your escape plan but it would greatly affect being on the run. A new born baby plus no permanent home? Motels and cars for the rest of your life? What about school?

You shuddered and ate another spoonful of ice cream. You could not afford to get pregnant. As soon as you got out of here, the pharmacy would be one of the first places you would head to. Plan B, the pill, the implant. You’d get it all. Baby-Be-Gone.

Bucky watched you with a hunger that had nothing to do with the ice cream. Each time your tongue dipped out to wet your lips he watched like an eagle, mirroring the action. Since the wedding, sex had been near non stop. At least three or four times a day. You were having countless orgasms and guessed your laid back mood also had something to do with that.

You were half way through the bowl when Bucky leaned forward to pull it away. He wiped some ice cream from the corner of your mouth with his thumb. He brought it up to his own mouth and sucked it off, moaning languidly.

“What d’you say we go try for a baby again?”

That was the last thing you wanted. You could feel Steve behind your, heat radiating from his body. It was another sick reminded of how trapped you were.

You straightened your back. The spoon clattered as you dropped it in the bowl, the sound echoing around the room. The chair scraped against the floor as you pushed back from the table until you were flush against Steve’s chest.

You offered your best smile, letting your eyelids drop to hide the obvious fear and revulsion.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have changed my user name if anyone is confused, but thank you so much! This has been so much fun to write and I can only get better so I hope you stick with me for everything else I do! Thank you, stay safe 😁x

Rhea missed her sister. She knew that she was only down the street, but she also knew she was not allowed to go visit. Every time Natasha reprimanded her, green eyes cold and stern, it made Rhea tense. Like she expected a physical reprimand too.

Rhea knew she had gone to see her sister. She had been in a great deal of trouble after. She couldn’t remember what they’d talked about, only that her sister had been determined and scared. If Rhea thought hard enough, she realised that she also felt the same way. The why escaped her.

The wedding had been beautiful. Rhea had even cried when she saw her sister walking down the aisle. But as soon as it was over, the tears were gone quicker than they’d come. She had searched herself and found no lingering emotion. Had she really cried? 

It felt as if she was a robot. Like someone was programming her, telling her what to think, feel and do. Natasha didn’t like Rhea being herself, she knew that much, so she tried not to be. She tried to keep herself hidden, out of sight, for her eyes only. But whenever Natasha wasn’t there and Rhea went back to herself, it was as if someone had been slowly chipping away at her. Soon she wouldn’t be able to go back. There would be nothing left. 

Her sister felt the same way. The stony look on her face as she’d walked the aisle, the stiff smile and look of fear. Rhea recognised it and it was likely many others in the centre had too. It was strange that she could still feel so alone.

It was a tactic. The rational part of her brain insisted on it. Divide and conquer. Well, it had worked. 

Rhea knew she was too far in. She was fading and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Her sister had helped but had Rhea helped her? No, she had lead her into this in the first place. 

If there was one thing that Rhea, the real Rhea, wanted to do more than anything else, it was to help her sister. It would make fading a lot easier if she knew she had done that much at least.

***

It was the big day.

Time-To-Take-My-Fucking-Exit Day. 

You wiped your sweaty palms against your jeans as you slipped on your snow boots. Your coat felt like it was suffocating you but you couldn’t afford to show anything was amiss, so you tugged it on and zipped it all the way.

Bucky and Steve were taking you to the Centre so you could help unload the helicopter, just as you had last week. They had several more files to look through, more people to potentially drag into this. That wasn’t exactly what they said but you could read between the lines.

The fact they were leaving you, yet again, was proof of your success. Never in your life had you been so sure of yourself, so proud of what you had accomplished. You had never given in, not really.

To your knowledge, Rhea was also going to be at the Centre. You had no idea how you would get her with you, but these kind of things were maybe better done spontaneously. Not that you had a choice, with twenty minutes before the helicopter was due. 

The sun shone onto the snow and almost blinded you. It was a beautiful morning; not a cloud in sight, sunny, warm. It looked peaceful, welcoming even and you felt more than ready to say goodbye. 

You almost thought you could hear it in the distance, but that was likely a figment of your imagination. You were eager and it was hard not to let it show on your face. 

“I’ll never understand why you like unloading so much.” Steve slipped his gloved hand into yours. “It’s hard work.”

“I know,” you played along, “but it’s refreshing to see so many people. It’s good exercise, too.”

“Once you’re pregnant you’re gonna have to give it a break. It won’t do your back any favours.” Bucky smirked.

He was always looking for a way to keep you to himself, always searching for a way to sour the mood. Nothing could alter your mood today, not even Bucky.

As the Centre came into sight, the sound of a helicopter also became noticeable. You almost gasped, your heart pounding hard. You could see a small group of people inside, the same ones as the week before. Things looked to be truly in your favour. 

The phrase ‘too good to be true’ was on the tip of your tongue. 

The three of you stopped at the doors and you snatched your hands from theirs. This could be the last time you ever had to look at them. It definitely would be, if you could help it.

You beamed. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and a kiss to Steve’s. They looked taken aback.

“I can do this.” you told them. 

“It is good to get involved with people.” Bucky relented, softened by your unexpected affection. “We’ll be back in half an hour, baby. Don’t miss us too much.”

You grinned. “I’ll try.”

You went inside after that, though you lingered by the door to make sure they were definitely gone. You held your breath right until they disappeared round the corner. It felt appropriate to cheer, but you couldn’t. Not quite yet. 

“Helicopter’s landed. You all know the drill!”

No one rushed to get outside, so it was easy to work your way to the front of the crowd. There was around ten people, give or take, and Rhea was one of them. 

“Hi.” you spoke gently. You felt the urge to hold her hand, something you hadn’t done since you were a child, but you stopped yourself.

“Hello,” her eyes seemed glazed over. “Married life seems to be suiting you.”

You ignored the sting. Rhea was not in her right mind; you should try to comfort her.

“Sure am,” you smiled. “Today’s a good day.”

Her eyes seemed to clear slightly, and she blinked several times. Tentatively, her hand brushed yours. Your lips parted as her hand slipped into yours, squeezing softly.

“Yes,” she agreed, “there’s something good in the air.”

The pair of you wound up first at the helicopter. Your skin buzzed as you slid the door open, barely seeing all the produce and materials. It was so close.

You made yourself comfortable and began to randomly hand out boxes and bags. Rhea did the same opposite you, smiling and greeting people in the same fashion mother had when you had both been children.

Your mother. You almost laughed; it was the first time you had thought of that woman during all of this. She never had been a mother figure to you, and this only proved it. You had never looked to her for comfort and never would.

Your arms were beginning to ache. Someone offered to switch but you politely declined. Your stomach rolled and you tasted this morning’s breakfast in the back of your throat. What if Bucky and Steve got here before you were finished?

You rolled your shoulders and shook it off. It would do you no good just contemplating different scenarios. You had a plan. Maybe it was vague, but it was still a plan and you knew what you wanted to accomplish.

Every person you looked at only fuelled your desire to succeed. They looked tired, worn out, fed up. If you stayed then how much longer would it be before you looked the same? How much longer before you began forgetting people’s names?

Next time you looked in the helicopter, there was only a few boxes left. 

Your arms trembled and sweat beaded on your forehead. The only people left outside was you, Rhea and another woman and a man. They looked at you expectantly. Everything you did felt suspicious.

“Here,” you smiled, though it felt more like you were baring your teeth. These people would not get in your way.

They took a box each and the man said, “I trust you girls know what you’re doing. Once the last two boxes are off, shut the doors and the baby will fly.”

The two disappeared inside. The two boxes seemed to be almost looking at you, and you pulled them closer and closer until you could pick one up. 

You placed one foot on the floor. Rhea had her own box and stepped off the helicopter. Your jaw dropped as you watched her start off in the direction of the Centre. 

“Rhea,” your voice was jagged. “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” she slowly turned. “I’ve got to finish this and get back to Natatsha. Bad wives get punished.”

You threw up. Out of nowhere, you hurled up everything you’d eaten since the morning. 

_God, please don’t let this be happening._

“Rhea, that’s not true.” you managed. 

You were crying. What had happened to your sister...it didn’t bear thinking about. Now that you finally had, now that the weight of the situation was truly settling, you felt sick to your stomach. You felt violated.

Rhea’s brow furrowed. She took an unsteady step towards you, and the box fell from her arms. The tape burst upon contact with the ground, and the contents came spilling out. The resounding bang nearly made you throw up again. There was no way no one heard that. 

The sun glinted off the contents of the box. Shakily, you shut your eyes. Kitchen knives, big and small, were scattered across the ground. No wonder it had been so loud.

You took a step back. Rhea was squatting to the ground, and when she came back up she was holding what must have been the biggest knife you had ever set eyes on. 

_”No,”_ you almost moaned, wiping clumsily at the sick on the corner of your mouth. _”Oh, my God, please no.”_

“Bad wives need to be punished.” Rhea repeated, and she took another step towards you. 

This could not be happening. It felt like some sick nightmare. This was easily the worst thing that had happened during your entire time here. 

“But,” Rhea’s voice cracked, and the hand holding the knife suddenly looked shaky, “you’re a good sister.”

You choked on a sob. “You’re a good sister, Rhea. You always have been and I know you’re trying. Please, please, just try harder.”

The sound of footsteps had you gasping. The man from before walked through the doors. His eyes widened as he took in the mess on the floor and the pool of vomit by the helicopter. He squinted at you, at the way you were still stood by the door of the helicopter.

“Girls?” he took another step forward. “What is going on?”

It was over. At least if you admitted defeat now, there was a good chance you could make up an excuse as to why you had still been near the helicopter. Bucky and Steve may never ever find out.

Just as you began to step forward, Rhea shouted out.

“Stop!” she held up a hand. When she looked at you, it was the most she had looked like herself since you’d been here. “I...I am a good sister.”

You hadn’t seen any of it coming. You hadn’t seen what this place really was, the kind of people Bucky and Steve were. You had been oblivious to the pain your sister had gone through. You hadn’t seen the way many recoiled from the touch of their ‘spouses’.

You definitely hadn’t expected Rhea to stab herself right there on the landing pad.

“No.” your hand smacked over your mouth. You screamed and it echoed, echoed, echoed. Taunting you.

You had never seen someone get stabbed before. There must have been some resistance because the blade was still half way out of her stomach, blood staining the t shirt she was wearing in a macabre circle. It was spreading faster than you thought possible.

“I am a good sister.”

You stepped back. The cool metal of the helicopter pressed into your back, and you shuffled until you were sitting where all the supplies had been. 

The man had Rhea in his arms and was shouting gibberish into his walkie talkie. Rhea was looking at you. The real Rhea. She looked tired, like the weight of the world had finally crushed her, but she was smiling. 

“I am a good sister.” she mouthed.

Her eyes fluttered shut. She was still breathing, and you almost wished she wasn’t. How could you leave her if she was still alive?

Even as you asked yourself these questions, your fingers found the handle of the door. It was heavy but you managed to pull it shut, the sound echoing as your scream had. The sound of locks engaging and the propellers whirling drowned out your thoughts.

The man glanced up from Rhea. His face went impossible whiter as he clutched your sister, unable to do anything about the helicopter than was beginning to rise from the ground. 

The Rhea you loved had been clinging on for a long time. You knew that this was her letting go. It didn’t make it any easier to accept. 

The roof of the Centre was covered in a sheet of snow. Not a single foot print in sight. It was quiet beautiful, with the sun glaring down.

Soon, Rhea and the man were the size of your thumb. Tears streaked down your face, but the sound of your sobs were hardly audible over the sound of the propellers. There was no space to be sad up here.

You crawled backwards until you found a seat. Shakily, you strapped yourself in. A helicopter without a pilot still wasn’t sitting right with you but it was better than what was down there. 

You didn’t bother to look down after that. You weren’t scared of seeing them. This was a different part of your life. You could never go back to how it was before. You could never go back to the nursery, never speak to your parents or friends again. This was the time that had divided your life in two; Before and After. 

The mountain that had been your prison was rapidly fading from sight. All you could see was the beauty of the snow, the sun making everything a little brighter. 

This was After. They had no place here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings us to our conclusion! Thank you for reading this fic, leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you’re enjoying! Thank you ;) x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The hypocrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838453) by [ArexuChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan)




End file.
